Ansiando
by clotpolemerlin
Summary: MerthurAU - Arthur tem uma fixação por Merlin, e ele faz uma jogada. Tenta seduzi-lo, mas Merlin é autodepreciativo, inseguro, e está se fazendo de difícil. O que Merlin não sabe é: Arthur nunca deixou de aceitar um desafio... Arthur deseja Merlin. Merlin deseja ceder.
1. A luz dos astros

**Merthur | ModernA****U**

Arthur tem uma fixação por Merlin, e ele faz uma jogada.  
Tenta seduzi-lo, mas Merlin é auto-depreciativo, inseguro, e está se fazendo de difícil.  
O que Merlin não sabe é: Arthur nunca deixou de aceitar um desafio...  
Arthur deseja Merlin. Merlin deseja ceder.

**_Notas da História:_**

Slash Universo - Alternativo Ambiente Moderno- Colegas de Trabalho- decidido!Arthur- inseguro!Merlin - Tensão Sexual- Situações Sexuais Diversas- Sexo Explícito

A imagem de fundo pertence a  
A imagem sobreposta é minha.

Esta é a primeira fic Merthur que eu publico.

Escrever foi muito mais divertido do que eu pensei, mesmo que eu tenha planejado algo de 3.000 palavras e no fim posso chegar tão perto das 9.000+ que pode ser vergonhoso... ah, eu sei, eles nos dão mil ideias...

Todos os erros são minha culpa, pois não encontrei ninguém disponível para betagem (minha beta oficial não está ON no fandom Merthur e achei que seria abuso pedir isto a ela!), mas espero que esteja razoável!

Merlin não me pertence, pois se assim fosse o nome do show seria "Merthur".

** Esta fic está sendo postada em primeira mão no Nyah!, com o mesmo título e capa.  
**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1 **

**A luz dos astros** (1.778 palavras)

Em Londres, o outono se mostrava no auge, o dia era esplêndido e um sol tímido iluminava toda a cidade, o céu era de um azul brandamente enternecido, o clima era satisfatoriamente ameno, quase frio, mas sem chuva, um dia quase atípico.

Merlin atravessou a rua, atrasado para mais um dia no seu trabalho não tão interessante, aliás sua vida estava sendo uma sucessão de fatos não importantes, coisas não desafiadoras e momentos nada épicos.

Era um tédio absoluto.

Por fora e por dentro.

Chegando na empresa onde trabalhava como contador, cumprimentou as meninas da recepção, Sefa, sempre séria e eficiente, e Sophia, esta, por motivos desconhecidos, dava calafrios em Merlin, ele se dirigiu logo para sua sala. Deparou-se com Gaius já sentado na mesa dele, concentrado olhando atentamente os livros da contabilidade.

- Bom dia, Gaius...

- Merlin... o trem novamente? Sinceramente não seria melhor comprar um carro?

- Não, estou ótimo sem ter de me preocupar com um carro!

- Merlin, você ainda pode aprender a dirigir, ainda é tempo... sempre é... mas não hoje, é claro. Teremos uma visita do presidente da empresa. O próprio Pendragon. Ele quer ter certeza de que tudo estará certo na compra da Caerleon, virá analisar pessoalmente a negociação.

- Bom, ainda bem que não preciso estar nesta reunião, tenho milhares de documentos para jogar no computador.

- Você terá uma tarefa diferente hoje Merlin. Preciso de alguém para colocar o Vice-Presidente a par das contas importantes.

- Onde está Mithian? É ela que costuma fazer isso, não? Atender os figurões, a questão da tesouraria, prestação de contas, e tudo o mais...

-Não hoje, Merlin, hoje será você. – O olhar que Gaius enviou a Merlin era de piedade e complacência, isso fez com que o moreno se sentisse ainda mais preocupado.

Merlin gemeu nervoso.

- Você sabe que o Sr. de Bois me odeia, ele simplesmente não vai ouvir nada que eu diga, nem verá nada que eu mostre... as contas importantes você disse?! Isso é loucura... levaria horas – Merlin disse apavorado, ele mal conseguira olhar no rosto do Sr. De Bois por alguns instantes, imagine ficar horas exposto a companhia desdenhosa do homem.

- O Sr. de Bois? Não Merlin, eu estou falando do **novo** Vice-Presidente. – Arthur. Você certamente se lembra dele, não lembra? – sobrancelha de Gaius subiu lentamente em direção à testa, enquanto abaixava o queixo e observava as bochechas de Merlin corarem levemente.

- Ah... sim, eu... apenas não sabia que ela era o novo Vice-Presidente, é tudo.

- Eu não disse a você ainda. Foi anunciado na última reunião, ontem à noite. Agravaine pediu afastamento, Arthur vai assumir definitivamente a Vice-Presidência da empresa.

Merlin não sabia, mas lógico que ele conhecia Arthur, era uma empresa grande, certamente seria impossível não encontrar o filho do Presidente e proprietário andando pelos corredores ou em algumas reuniões. Porém não foi assim que Merlin o conhecera.

Era recente, no entanto, Merlin era um funcionário recém-transferido do escritório da Camelot's Corp., situado em Ealdor, onde ele era apenas mais um auxiliar contábil, então veio para Londres atendendo a um convite de Gaius, uma oportunidade de trabalho, ele seria contador, Merlin pensou na época, que essas responsabilidades seriam uma alavanca no seu futuro: trabalhar na matriz renderia um aumento significativo de salário, oportunidades de crescimento profissional, conhecer pessoas, e estando em Londres, ele poderia aspirar uma vida social, o que seria favorável ao seu anseio de felicidade.

Merlin não poderia negar, ele era feliz, mas no sentido tranquilo da palavra, ele não tinha aborrecimentos, ganhava um salário bastante razoável, tinha um flat numa área bem localizada, tinha seus amigos em Ealdor, Freya, Will, Gilli, Daegal... Merlin se divertira com eles, mas faltava algo, algo desafiador, e isto fazia com que ele sentisse sua vida melancólica.

Ao chegar a Londres, Merlin se adaptou rapidamente ao novo escritório, fez amizade instantaneamente com os funcionários, ficara automaticamente amigo de Gwen e Mithian, as duas eram uma dupla eficiente no trabalho, e bastante amigas na vida pessoal, Gwen era assessora de Mithian, e embora fossem praticamente workaholics, elas juram que não levavam trabalho para casa. Merlin saíra algumas vezes com elas, para uma bebida depois do trabalho.

Foi como ficou amigo de Lancelot, os dois nunca haviam se cruzado no prédio da empresa, e no princípio Merlin nem acreditava que Lancelot trabalhava na área jurídica, na sala ao lado de Merlin e Gaius, o homem era incrível, ostentava uma beleza latina e ao mesmo tempo medieval, ele parecia um cavaleiro de fato.

Numa sexta à noite, Merlin ria de algo que Mithian havia dito, quando surpreendentemente a mesa ficou em silêncio, ele seguiu o olhar de Gwen, e viu Lancelot entrando no Pub com um homem ao lado, tão alto quanto o próprio Merlin, vestia um terno escuro e gravata vermelha, com um maxilar pronunciado, cabelo tão loiro e brilhante quanto ouro, um sorriso ofuscante, e um ar decididamente arrogante. O homem parecia um deus mitológico.

Lancelot deu um olhar panorâmico e voltou o rosto para o canto favorito de Gwen e Mithian, ao vê-las, escorregou o olhar para Merlin e sorriu abertamente, deu uma cotovelada leve no lorde impressionante ao lado e apontou o indicador em direção a eles, Lorde Impressionante (que era como Merlin o nomeou no momento em que colocou os olhos nele), meneou a cabeça e seguiu Lance através das pessoas que conversavam em mesas espalhadas no Pub.

Para Merlin ele parecia seguir em câmera lenta, Merlin se deleitou em cada detalhe dele que foi capaz de capturar: as mãos fortes e o caminhar régio, os ombros largos e o peito forte, o homem exalava masculinidade. Ao chegar à mesa, o que se deu muito rapidamente, na opinião de Merlin, Lorde Impressionante só tinha olhos para as meninas. Deu um _olá_ caloroso e piscou para ambas. Ele parecia um paquerador galante, se inclinou e beijou a mão de cada uma e se demorou olhando para os olhos chocolate de Gwen. Ela se remexeu e seus olhos faiscaram, se de timidez ou desejo, fora algo que Merlin não pôde capturar. Mithian, no entanto sorria, aparentemente confortável em torno de um homem recém-descido dos céus.

Quando o loiro se virou para enfrentar Merlin, fora como se todo o ar tivesse sido expulso de seus pulmões, o Pub ficou quente e sufocante e tudo o que Merlin via eram os olhos azuis cintilantes de Lorde Impressionante. Por um instante era como se o chão trepidasse e Merlin se sentiu instável, seu coração acelerou e sua boca secou, nos seus ouvidos tudo o que chegava eram as batidas do seu próprio coração. Ouviu a voz de Lancelot dizendo seu nome ao longe, como se falasse direto do fim de um túnel.

-... Merlin, trabalha com Gaius.

Lord Impressionante o observava com curiosidade educada, Merlin estupidamente ergueu a mão para um cumprimento. Quando suas mãos se tocaram foi como se um choque percorresse todo o corpo de Merlin, ele encarava os olhos azuis límpidos, e o sorriso fulgurante do loiro, até que a voz de Lancelot chegou mais uma vez em seus ouvidos, e Merlin foi arrancado do seu torpor.

- Merlin, este é Arthur, ele quis vir até aqui dar um olá a todos, penso que você não o conhece ainda, estou certo?

Óbvio que não... Merlin nunca vira homem tão lindo em toda sua vida, e jamais esqueceria tal mandíbula, o nariz aquilino e o cabelo dourado.

- Er... não... uh... receio que não. – As palavras saíram gaguejadas, Merlin se sentia um pouco tonto.

Lorde Impressionante, agora Arthur, conversava animadamente, flertava de maneira descompromissada e ria, enquanto Merlin se sentia deslocado, tímido e nervoso.

Foi assim que ele conheceu Arthur.

**- X –**

No dia seguinte ao evento no Pub, Merlin estava mergulhado nas planilhas em seu computador, quando ouviu uma batida na porta, deu permissão para entrar e viu a cabeleira do chefe dos Recursos Humanos surgir em sua frente, Merlin uniu as sobrancelhas, Gwaine ali esta hora, poderia ser um problema.

Gwaine era diferente de Lance, apesar de ambos serem bons amigos para Merlin, Gwaine costumava ser o cara que arrastava Merlin para as noitadas. Gwaine apresentou cada boate quente de Londres, cada inferninho gay, e cada sauna... das quais Merlin fugia e Gwaine tentava arrastá-lo para dentro. Mas Merlin gostava, se ele queria uma vida social era só deixar por conta de Gwaine.

- Boa Tarde, Gwaine! O que o traz aqui?

- Olá Merlin! Infelizmente venho aqui a trabalho, não a prazer. Você sabe, estamos com uma visita interessante na empresa, e aparentemente um representante de cada setor precisa se apresentar na sala de reuniões. Bem, então...

- Ah, claro, vou localizar Gaius.

- Não Merlin, Não Gaius, você está sendo chamado.

- Como disse? Não, espere um minuto que eu já localizo Gaius, ele deve estar no almoxarifado conversando com o velho Kilgharrah e...

- Merlin.

- Sim?

- A Princesa pediu que eu o convocasse. Você. Merlin Emrys. Agora. Na Sala de Reuniões.

Merlin pensou por alguns instantes. Aquilo não poderia ser algo bom... Morgana fazendo uma convocação? Ela era do marketing... o que Merlin tinha para acrescentar ao marketing?

- Morgana está convocando? – Ele perguntou estupidamente, encarando o olhar divertido de Gwaine.

- O quê? Não! Por Deus, não Morgana!

- Ah... bem você disse "princesa", eu pensei...

- Ele é uma princesa, por tudo o que eu sei... mas enfim, vamos lá Merlin. Sala de Reuniões, em 10 minutos, ok?

E assim que Gwaine fechou a porta, Merlin se organizou, juntou os documentos que pudessem fazer frente a esta convocação e rumou para a Sala de Reuniões, ainda sem saber ao certo quem o convocava.

Quando chegou ao andar, viu a sala no final do corredor, e se dirigiu para lá, na porta avistou Lance, e sentou ao seu lado. Correu olhar pela sala e viu Gwaine jogando o cabelo no rosto de Gwen, ele percebeu Merlin e piscou.

Em poucos instantes entrou pela porta um homem alto, cabelos loiros dourados, olhos azuis e sorriso arrebatador. Ele se apresentou, era Arthur Pendragon. Arthur, mas Merlin também o conhecia como Lord Impressionante.

A reunião correu normalmente, era apenas uma reunião usual, com representantes de vários setores da empresa, cada um dando um breve aspecto do seu setor, mesmo que um pouco atabalhoado, Merlin conseguira falar. Ao fim do seu breve relatório, dito inteiramente olhando para a folha de papel, ainda que não a lesse, ele teve coragem de olhar para Arthur. Este sorriu, agradeceu e pediu para Lancelot falar da área jurídica.

E agora Merlin teria de apresentar para Arthur, o Vice-Presidente, as contas importantes, as considerações finais para a negociação com a Caerleon.

Aparentemente ele teria algo desafiador pela frente: Sobreviver aos sorrisos sedutores sem bancar o idiota.


	2. O sol tem calor

**CAPÍTULO 2 **

**O sol tem calor**(1.971 palavras)

Um sopro de vento úmido chicoteou o rosto de Arthur tirando-o do transe diário, um costume que estava beirando o ridículo, fazendo com que ele se sentisse não menos do que um adolescente. Agora todos os dias ficava parado, do lado oposto ao prédio da empresa, logo atrás da árvore que acobertava sua vigília, e esperava. Desde o primeiro dia que o vira, aquilo se tornou um hábito que o torturava e o deliciava ao mesmo tempo.

Há algumas semanas atrás, Arthur chegava na empresa depois de quinze dias em viagem ao País de Gales, e ao sentir seu celular vibrar dentro do casaco, teve de parar para atendê-lo, quase no fim da ligação, pelo canto do olho ele percebeu do outro lado da rua o homem de terno azul, vestindo um sobretudo preto. Ele era alto, com cabelos tão escuros quanto uma noite sem luar, e apontando para todos os lados, ainda assim ele parecia estrondosamente elegante, o andar altivo chamou a atenção de Arthur de imediato. O homem vinha longe, mas com as longas pernas, se aproximava rapidamente e Arthur se banqueteou com cada passo que ele dava, quando o homem chegou bem na porta do prédio da Camelot's Corp., ele entrou.

Nunca Arthur deixaria de notar alguém assim trabalhando na sua empresa! Ficou se perguntando quanto tempo ele esteve fora para perder esta preciosidade genuína, mergulhado nas negociações da Caerleon, ou tratando do afastamento de Agravaine, ambos casos belicosos, e que acabaram despendendo mais tempo do que Arthur gostaria. Ele ficou alguns minutos se recuperando da visão, então rumou para o prédio. O dia seria cheio e ele não teria tempo de descobrir nada sobre o esbelto e misterioso homem.

Durante a noite Arthur não pôde evitar que os pensamentos se encaminhassem para o moreno que ele nem ao menos o nome sabia, teve sonhos onde ele era arrebatado por um homem incrível com cabelos escuros e beijos enlouquecedores.

No dia seguinte, Arthur chegou no mesmo horário, ficou no mesmo lugar logo atrás da árvore, e esperou. Em poucos instantes o homem misterioso dobrou a esquina, hoje caminhando muito rapidamente, com um terno apenas, sem o sobretudo, Arthur pôde apreciar o blazer do terno bem cortado delineando os ombros. Quando chegou na porta, Arthur notou que o moreno misterioso sorria e olhava em frente, Arthur seguiu seu olhar e notou Lancelot sorrindo amigavelmente de volta.

_Bem, agora ficou interessante._ Arthur sorriu internamente, milhares de estratégias possíveis pipocavam em sua mente. Ele era amigo de infância de Lancelot, e não haveria dificuldade agora, se Lance conhecia o homem misterioso, Arthur também iria conhecer.

Arthur chegou em sua sala e fez contato com Lance, o convidou para almoçarem juntos, alegou que queria conversar alguns pontos sobre o afastamento de Agravaine. Lancelot prontamente aceitou, e ambos se encontraram no restaurante mais próximo. Conversaram sobre a empresa e sobre a pretenção de Arthur em assumir a Vice-Presidência, algo que já era uma certeza com a saída de Agravaine; Arthur falou sobre a compra da Caerleon, assunto que vinha sacudindo a empresa há semanas. Lancelot ouvia e opinava sempre que solicitado, e quando a conversa ficou amena e começaram a falar sobre assuntos triviais, Arthur sentiu que poderia arriscar a sorte.

- Como tem estado a empresa na minha ausência?! Será que Gwaine tem mantido a mesma secretária, ou arranjou uma nova? Espero que ele não tenha contratado ninguém com currículo duvidoso novamente... – ele riu gostosamente.

Gwaine era justo e correto, mas tinha uma sede de aventura, e com isso havia se envolvido com uma secretária, quebrou o coração dela, e a moça acabou por pedir demissão. E como se isso não fosse o bastante, Gwaine também incentivava os outros a se envolverem. Apelidou Arthur de "Princesa", uma daquelas que espera por um príncipe para salvar da solteirice, ou da mesmice, ou da solidão, tanto fazia... Ele tentou empurrar Arthur para Gwen inventando encontros "acidentais" para os dois, e quando não deu certo, ele fez algo semelhante com Mithian, o resultado foi desastroso quando Arthur, corado e furioso, disse que seria mais produtivo se Gwaine estivesse no lugar das meninas, foi então que revelou a Gwaine que era gay. Então Gwaine prometeu que iria levar Arthur a cada boate gay que pudesse encontrar no google, para que Arthur desse uma diversão para o pau embolorado que ele guardava dentro das calças. No fim não puderam sair juntos, pois Arthur sempre estava ocupado demais e cansado demais, e seu pau estava, definitivamente, embolorado...

- Ah não, Graças a todas as divindades Gwaine esteve comportado. Mas há esse cara novo, chegado recentemente da filial de Ealdor, e Gwaine já conspirou e arrastou o rapaz para todos os bares gay de Londres... - A fala de Lancelot chegou sorridente aos seus ouvidos, interrompendo seus devaneios.

- Bares gay? – Arthur disse quase sem fôlego – Eu não sabia que Gwaine tinha virado a casaca...

- Não! Cristo, não!- disse Lance rindo divertido – Ele apenas quis apresentar a cidade para o rapaz, isso é tudo! No entanto o cara parece mais amigável com Gwen e Mithian – Por um segundo Arthur pensou ter sentido uma nota de preocupação na voz de Lance.

- Gwen e Mithian? Mas, elas trabalham ainda mais do que eu... certamente não são o que Gwaine classificaria como _divertimento_.

- Sim, creio que sim. Eles tem saído para tomar algo nas sextas-feira, estive algumas vezes junto, para dar apoio masculino para ele, entende? – disse Lancelot, suas maçãs do rosto mostraram um rubor suave. Arthur compreendeu de imediato.

- Você ainda não conversou com Gwen, não é? O que está esperando, Lance...

- Acho que eu poderia ir amanhã à noite ao pub, gostaria de vir também? Faz algum tempo que você não sai para alguma bebida com o pessoal... – Lance interrompeu abruptamente, falando de maneira esperançosa.

Bem, isso seria _muito_ interessante

- Tudo bem, então...estarei lá! – Ele deu uma piscadela para Lance, fingindo não se importar com o corte repentino sobre Gwen. E se Lancelot achou o convite aceito muito rapidamente, ele não falou nada.

Arthur voltou ao seu escritório e tentou não pensar em como tentaria chamar a atenção do homem misterioso... Oh, Inferno... ele não havia perguntado o nome do homem!

**- X –**

Caminhando rapidamente sob uma fina chuva gélida na manhã seguinte, Arthur se encaixou novamente no mesmo local, cumpriu sua rotina esperando, o frenesi no estômago borbulhando acusadoramente, tornando inegável o quanto ele ansiava por ver o moreno, a expectativa e a promessa velada para a noite fazendo os nervos dele em frangalhos.

Então interrompendo os pensamentos de Arthur, o Homem misterioso surgiu na esquina repentinamente, andando muito rápido, com a gola da capa virada para cima encobrindo o pescoço, ou qualquer centímentro de pele, ele parecia dessa vez um pouco atrapalhado, mas quem se importava? Arthur estava deleitado com a imagem do homem, à centenas de metros de distância, ele sorriu e arrastou a língua nos lábios instintivamente, quando ouviu uma voz grave e debochada vinda das suas costas.

- Oh-oh... então a princesa está na torre esperando o salvador?! E, deixe-me ver... – Gwaine espichou o pescoço para ver para onde Arthur olhava – Oh foda-se Arthur... Merlin?! Deus eu não podia esperar por isso... não, espere! Eu bem porra podia, não é?! – Gwaine girou em direção do prédio e sacudiu o cabelo, daquela maneira comercial de shampoo que em outros tempos já deixou Arthur duro só de olhar

- O que é isso, Gwaine... você não poderia esperar o que, cara? – Arthur se sentia como um cão que acaba de ser pego estraçalhando uma almofada de penas no meio da sala, seu segredo delicioso descoberto... por Gwaine, ninguém menos. Arthur gemeu abatido.

- Olha, vamos entrar, está chovendo, sim? – Gwaine falou, seu sorriso mais diabólico enfeitando os lábios carnudos, ele mirou rapidamente Arthur, com os olhos castanhos faiscantes de malícia.

**- X –**

O dia passou vagarosamente, em contraste com a aflição de Arthur, ele recebera alguns telefonemas de Gwaine, e sem se comprometer (como se isso fosse possível), deixou Gwaine tagarelar sobre o homem misterioso, tentando duramente fingir que não se importava. Merlin... Agora Arthur sabia o nome. Ao menos por isso valera a pena ter sido descoberto.

Ao se aproximar o fim do dia, Arthur inventou relatórios para ler, isto manteria sua ânsia sob controle, o trabalho era sempre uma fuga eficiente.

Arthur ouviu batidas na porta e levantou a cabeça, deu permissão para entrada e Lancelot cruzou a sala caindo na cadeira em frente a mesa de Arthur.

- Então, vamos tomar algo, estou liquidado! – Hoje foi um dia tenso! – Lancelot disse bufando.

- Sim, tenso demais, realmente. Deixe-me apenas... – Arthur sinalizou em direção a tela do computador e Lance meneou a cabeça de acordo.

Relatórios salvos, computador desligado, sala fechada. Arthur e Lancelot seguiram a passos certos em direção ao térreo, e de lá, a rua os saldou. Uma noite sem estrelas, fresca e um tanto úmida. Arthur se sentiu agradavelmente _incrível_.

Ao chegar ao pub, Arthur o viu de imediato. Merlin ria loucamente, um riso sem fôlego, os olhos quase fechados, dentes excepcionalmente brancos e retos. Arthur definitivametne gostou do que viu, muniu-se do mais exultante sorriso que tinha e marchou acompanhando Lancelot, como se estivesse indo para uma batalha muito bem planejada, onde ele tinha certeza que venceria.

Arthur estava decidido a não dar bandeira, ele precisava fazer seu próprio jogo e conhecer Merlin. Sendo assim, ao chegar a mesa cumprimentou Gwen, que ainda parecia um pouco tensa por causa da presença de Lancelot, francamente esses dois deveriam resolver essa tensão sexual pois já estava ridículo. Lancelot e sua maldita boa postura sobre não se envolver com colegas de trabalho... enfim, Arthur cumprimentou Mithian e se deparou com... Merlin...

Realmente Arthur não poderia ter esperado tanto, o homem era definitivamente formidável, as espiadas ocultas de Arthur no início das manhãs não faziam jus ao homem em frente a ele, Arthur se condenava por não ter feito algo antes. Ele se aproximou de Merlin e segurou a mão dele, o toque era quente, a pele era pálida mas um adorável rubor surgia nas maçãs do rosto afiadas, a visão da boca fez o estômago de Arthur despencar, ele cumprimentou Merlin sem ouvir o que Lance falava, apenas perdido na profundidade dos olhos azuis, ornamentados por cílios longos, agrupados naturalmente, Arthur demorou alguns instantes mais do que queria apreciando os lábios vermelhos e generosos, e por fim não deixou de notar o pescoço longo que jurou conter expectativas ocultas.

Durante algumas horas Arthur tentou se mostrar estoico, ele sempre o era, logo ninguém achou algo suspeito, e com isso ele tinha a chance de observar cada movimento de Merlin, que parecia tímido e nem um pouco o homem altivo que Arthur vira no primeiro dia... Ele definitivametne não tinha ideia sobre o quanto era fantástico. Desejável, lindo, e extravagantemente único.

E Arthur o queria, Deus, queria demais, ele nunca quis tanto alguém!

Na manhã seguinte, Arthur se deparou com uma urgência do Marketing, aparentemente Morgana precisava de números para trabalhar em um novo planejamento estratégico, e queria conversar com Arthur imediatamente. Logo ele não foi para o lugar de costume, correu para sua sala conversou com Morgana por algumas horas e concluíram que precisavam convocar uma reunião. Arthur exigiu que um representante de cada setor se dirigisse a Sala de Reuniões, chamou Gwaine e pediu que fosse pessoalmente convocar Merlin e Lancelot. O que fez a sobrancelha de Morgana subir. Arthur ignorou. Gwaine piscou perversamente.

Agora Arthur estava certo de que o destino ajudava deliberadamente. Em uma reunião crucial sobre a Vice-Presidência, Gaius definiu que nomearia Merlin para colocar Arthur a par das contas importantes da empresa.

**- X –**

Parado em frente ao prédio, aguardando como sempre fazia, Arthur repassava toda a estória e ansiava por dar mais passos. Ele estava cercando Merlin silenciosamente, e se Deus fosse bom, não seria apenas no trabalho.


	3. Colapso vertiginoso

**CAPÍTULO 3**

**Colapso vertiginoso**(2.239 palavras)

A semana passou como um furacão para Merlin, com todo o trabalho de organizar dados e repassá-los com Arthur, mas em três dias estava tudo pronto, porém Merlin notava que Arthur não o deixava ir facilmente. Arthur não o deixava em paz, essa era a verdade.

Arthur ostentava uma beleza extrema, chegava perto demais sempre que queria apontar algum dado nos relatórios, deixando à vista um anel prateado que fez Merlin sonhar acordado algumas vezes, o homem era mais do que tentador, com aqueles estúpidos cabelos dourados, e seus estúpidos ombros fortes, e o pior de tudo: rindo alto das piadas de Merlin, expondo o pescoço e o pomo de Adão demais, para o bem de Merlin.

Na quinta-feira quando Merlin não esteve com Arthur ele sentiu falta, como se faltasse uma parte de si, mas tratou de ignorar o sentimento, apanhou uma lista e foi até o almoxarifado, lá encontrou o velho Kilgharrah.

- Olá garoto! Creio que já encontrou seu destino, eh? – Ele disse, um sorriso onisciente cravado no rosto enrugado.

- Bom sim, eu gosto da empresa, é... bem, tem sido desafiador. - Merlin não falaria nada para desagradar o funcionário mais antigo da Camelot's Corp.

- Não rapaz, eu não falo da empresa, embora seja algo a se considerar. Eu falo de Arthur. – O sorriso dele aumentou. – Sabe, eu sempre soube que seria você, desde que eu o vi. Você vai ajudar Arthur a construir um império.

Merlin olhou confuso. Gaguejou algumas vogais, mas nada saiu.

- Com o tempo você vai perceber. – Kilgharrah disse exibindo um sorriso paternal.

Merlin voltou ao seu andar, um pouco atordoado pelas palavras que ouviu. Arthur seu destino. _Como se fosse!_ Não havia coisa mais absurda para ser dita, homens como Arthur nunca se interessavam por homens como Merlin. Nunca.

**- X –**

No final daquela semana, Merlin estava agradavelmente sentado entre Gwen e Mithian, quando Arthur apareceu no pub ladeado por Lancelot, o sorriso exuberante dava lugar a olhos cansados, Arthur parecia alguém que precisava de uma bebida e uma conversa para se sentir melhor.

Eles conversaram animadamente, a rigidez e a tensão do dia se diluindo aos poucos, Arthur ria alto de algo que Merlin havia dito, quando Gwaine chegou ao pub e sentou ao lado de Merlin.

- Hey vocês! Como conseguem relaxar com apenas uma bebida e conversa fiada! Francamente é como dar uma rapidinha com alguém muito quente: Simplesmente insuficiente! -sorrindo lascivamente ele olhava para Arthur diretamente. Merlin tentou ignorar seus sentimentos depreciativos, era óbvio que dois caras quentes poderiam sair juntos e... bem, melhor não pensar muito.

- Às vezes uma rapidinha pode ser um bom começo, Gwaine. – Arthur respondia um pouco corado, mas de queixo erguido e olhos brilhantes, ele olhou para Merlin e sorriu, um sorriso que fez coisas para Merlin que ele não poderia nomear.

- Bem então Princesa, quem sabe se saíssemos todos amanhã? Vamos comemorar sua Vice-Presidência ou o fato de termos nos livrarmos de Agravaine, certamente o segundo é um motivo mais... notável. O que me dizem?

Mithian automaticamente disse que já tinha compromisso, e Gwen respondeu que não gostava de andar sozinha. Merlin se encolheu sob o olhar caloroso que recebia de Arthur.

- Ok então pessoal, o plano é o seguinte: Eu busco Mithian, e não me diga que tem compromisso, desmarque a porra, nos livramos de Agravaine, você tem que comemorar isso, vamos lá! Lancelot, você busca Gwen. – Gwen corou loucamente e Lancelot tentou se afundar na cadeira - E Arthur... vamos dar um jeito sobre seu amigo embolorado e vai ser amanhã! Merlin, dê seu endereço para a Princesa aqui pegar você em casa.

- O quê? Não, eu não preciso que ninguém m...

- Cale a boca, _Mer_-lin. Você vem comigo, basta enviar seu endereço por SMS... – Arthur disse presunçosamente determinado.

- Quem está embolorado? - Perguntou Merlin debilmente olhando de Gwaine para Arthur.

- Você realmente deve querer saber, uh? – respondeu Gwaine malevolamente, sacudindo as sobrancelhas.

**- X –**

No quarto Arthur se olhava no espelho pela enésima vez, dava a volta sobre si mesmo e tentava se acalmar. Já tinha providenciado uma masturbação básica e revigorante, mas seu amigo descarado teimava em latejar duramente dentro da calça jeans.

_Foda-se, hoje seria uma noite longa_.

Ainda faltavam duas horas para pegar Merlin, a ansiedade consumia Arthur de formas inimagináveis, aliás, _infelizmente_ imaginação não lhe faltou. Caminhou pelo corredor silencioso que o levava direto para a cozinha, lá colocou uma chaleira no fogo. Sim, chá poderia funcionar, enquanto esperava a água aquecer, foi até a sala e sentou no sofá, começou a jogar video game novamente. Ele já tinha feito isso durante a tarde, então, tudo bem, com chá preto e FIFA, duas horas passariam rápido!

**- X –**

Merlin bagunçou os cabelos, trocou de camiseta, trocou de tênis, duas, três vezes, depois sentou na cama, desolado. O que ele estava _mesmo_ fazendo?

Era insano, estúpido e... degradante. _Cristo... era degradante demais!_

Ele estava ansioso para sair, sair com Arthur, esperando-o como se fosse uma colegial de filmes adolescentes que aguarda o par para o baile. O que ele esperava? Que Arthur olharia para ele? Era só o Big Boss, _nada mais_, o que ele ia querer com Merlin. Merlin desajeitado, Merlin que corava como uma menina, Merlin de orelhas grandes e sorrisos idiotas. O dia que caras como Merlin ficassem com caras como Arthur, choveria elefantes e acabariam as guerras do planeta.

Ele conferiu o relógio, pegou a jaqueta e _seja o que Deus quiser_, tentaria fazer o mínimo papel de idiota que pudesse. E mataria Gwaine, ah mataria, e com requintes de crueldade.

Ao chegar à frente de seu prédio avistou um insultante Jaguar vermelho, Merlin riu silenciosamente, era óbvio que Arthur teria um Jaguar. Porém o riso morreu quando, ao se aproximar, notou o homem escorado na lateral do maldito carro.

Arthur estava esplêndido, os cabelos espetaculares como nunca Merlin havia visto, ele vestia uma camiseta branca de gola V, deixando um vislumbre indecente de pelos aparentes, uma calça jeans azul escura, manchada propositadamente nas coxas... e, o sorriso quando ele viu Merlin, fez com que suas pernas tremessem. Merlin teria de enfrentar isso.

Arthur se antecipou sorrindo de forma ofuscante para Merlin, ele se sentia anestesiado pela imagem que Merlin formava, as calças pretas revelaram que Merlin não era tão magro quanto aparentava, e a camiseta marinho fez seus olhos ainda mais azuis, a boca hoje ainda mais tentadora do que nunca. E as orelhas... Arthur queria mordê-las escandalosamente.

Durante a viagem até a boate que Gwaine indicou, eles tentaram falar sobre amenidades, o clima, os resultados da rodada, etc, mas rapidamente a tensão era palpável. Enfim quando chegaram à boate, se encontraram com todos na entrada, cumprimentaram-se e partiram para a diversão.

Lancelot estava estranhamente alegre e sorridente, e Gwen cada vez mais relaxada em torno dele, Gwaine conversava animadamente com Mithian, ao que Merlin ficou devidamente surpreso, afinal ele pensava que Gwaine iria se desgarrar do grupo e sair em busca de diversão por conta própria. A noite foi prazerosa e agradável, Merlin riu como não fazia há eras, e Arthur estava tranquilamente relaxado, embora ainda sorrisse internamente recusando bebidas de álcool e assistindo Merlin fazer o mesmo.

Em algum momento da noite Arthur assistia Merlin dançar; o homem tinha uma elegância delirante sim, era algo lindo de se ver. Se movendo de olhos fechados, em comunhão com a música clubber que enchia o ambiente. Assisti-lo era uma tormenta e uma libertação ao mesmo tempo.

E assim ele se aproximou de Merlin, colando-se nas costas, passou os braços em frente ao peito do moreno, sentiu Merlin enrijecer o corpo, porém o incentivou a voltar aos seus passos, e o acompanhou em seus movimentos, Merlin descontraiu, lentamente.

Dançaram assim por horas, ou talvez tão perto do céu que o tempo não fez diferença. Foi alucinante sentir os músculos das costas de Merlin e seu coração palpitando logo abaixo das palmas das mãos de Arthur. Merlin estava enlouquecendo enquanto Arthur grudava o quadril no seu traseiro. A noite seria longa. Ou ambos ansiavam que fosse.

Em algum momento, Arthur obrigou Merlin a ficar de frente para ele, dançaram por uns minutos e Merlin, dolorido de desejo, decidiu que era demais. Ele aproximou os lábios dos ouvidos de Arthur, tentando sufocar todo e qualquer ímpeto do corpo traiçoeiro, e disse um pouco aflito.

- Arthur, eu... hum... acho que estou cansado, vou para casa. - Quando Arthur o encarou como se tivesse levado um soco, Merlin emendou apologético. – Não, não se preocupe... você pode ficar e se divertir, eu pego um táxi.

- Do que você está falando, _seu idiota_? Eu trouxe você, eu levo você! – Ele pegou Merlin pela mão e saiu rapidamente em meio às pessoas que dançavam na pista. De relance Merlin viu Gwaine beijando uma morena de curvas fabulosas, que não era ninguém menos do que Mithian.

Em instantes Arthur estava pegando as chaves com o manobrista, ele abriu o carro e Merlin sentou desajeitadamente no banco do passageiro. Fizeram o caminho de volta muito mais rápido do que da primeira vez, para desgosto de Arthur.

Quando já estava na porta do prédio de Merlin, ele percebeu algo inacreditável, Arthur lançava um olhar tão intenso que o fez tremer... um olhar... de desejo? Ele se sentiu inepto, seria melhor ir embora antes que se envergonhasse ainda mais. A ereção havia firmado residência na sua cueca, e ele já estava suado e entorpecido por causa da dança com Arthur.

Merlin fechou os olhos por um instante, criando coragem, e falou de um fôlego só.

- Você quer subir? Podemos, hum... para comer algo? Eu estou com uma fome enorme. – Óbvio, Merlin escolheu se envergonhar ainda mais.

- Sim, claro, também estou com fome. Muita fome de _fato_. – Arthur sorria de lado, mirando Merlin impetuosamente.

Merlin engoliu duramente, tentando se acalmar.

Quando chegaram ao flat de Merlin, ele correu encontrou fritas no congelador, colocou no micro-ondas e programou. Muniu-se de refrigerantes e foi para a sala, onde Arthur estava instalado confortavelmente no sofá.

- Bem, tenho cerveja, mas como você está dirigindo... e eu odeio ressaca...

- Refrigerante está ótimo para mim.

Porém quando Merlin esticou a mão com a lata, Arthur o puxou pelo braço. O fez cair no sofá, numa bagunça de pernas e braços, as latas caíram no chão e Arthur capturou os lábios de Merlin, o beijando sofregamente.

Merlin segurava os ombros de Arthur, em pânico por um momento, em seguida retribuía o beijo, quando de repente sentiu a mão de Arthur puxá-lo de pé. Explorando o que havia dentro das calças de Merlin, Arthur abriu o botão e enfiou a mão dentro da boxer de forma abrupta, Merlin soltou um lamento, vergonha queimando seu rosto por estar tão duro e molhado quanto possível, Arthur manteve o beijo e baixou a própria calça com uma agilidade impressionante.

Arthur precisava disso, ele queria Merlin tanto que doía. Tocou Merlin ávido e caprichosamente delicado. Ainda com as bocas coladas, Arthur reuniu com maestria ambos os pênis e começou a movê-los lentamente, Merlin suspirou em alto som, voz rouca, lamentosa, e retomou os beijos cada vez mais ardorosos, enquanto Arthur rezava para que suas pernas o sustentassem.

O atrito das carnes juntas deixou Merlin extasiado, ele tentou engolir a vergonha e juntou sua mão a mão de Arthur, o ajudando a encontrar um ritmo. Arthur então soltou e passou as mãos para o pescoço de Merlin, o beijando e lambendo seu lábio, e Merlin teve um momento para se recuperar, realização florescendo no fundo da sua mente: agora ele faria sozinho, Arthur estava deixando que Merlin tocasse ambos, Arthur queria que Merlin os levasse, em seu ritmo, ele não pôde evitar o contentamento insano que o preencheu, assim, acelerou os movimentos, as pernas trêmulas e fracas, mas a mão acentuadamente veloz.

- Desculpe, acho que isto vai ser rápido – Merlin arquejou, divertido e culpado.

- Eu não me importo, estou longe de precisar das preliminares. – Arthur respondeu e quando Merlin deu um puxão espetacular, Arthur derreteu – Ah, foda-se tudo... eu quero isso tanto...

A voz rouca de Arthur fez Merlin acelerar os movimentos ainda mais, ele olhou para a mão onde os dois pênis surgiam e desapareciam em velocidade espantosa, Merlin fechou os olhos e pressionou os pênis juntos com a mão, no momento em que Arthur afundou a língua, ainda mais exigente, dentro da sua boca e sorveu seus lábios com luxúria, Merlin encaminhou ambos para uma colisão de universos, um colapso vertiginoso de cores e emoções extasiantes, Merlin sentiu o líquido quente jorrar em sua mão, enquanto Arthur murmurava incoerentemente um mantra _Merlin sim, oh doce Jesus, sim, sim porra. _A voz de Arthur fez o orgasmo ainda mais glorioso.

Despencaram sentados, quase imediatamente, Arthur no sofá, e Merlin vergonhosamente no chão, arrumou as calças no lugar, tentando evitar o rosto de Arthur, por segundos que pareciam horas.

Até que Arthur quebrou o silêncio.

- Eu... preciso ir. – Arthur disse evasivamente. Merlin se ergueu do chão como se tivesse molas nos pés.

- Certo, ah, ok. – respondeu Merlin com embaraço evidente.

Ele acompanhou Arthur até a porta e deu um sorriso suave como despedida. Com um breve olhar, Arthur se foi, sem olhar para trás.

Merlin esperou o elevador fechar e bateu sua porta estrondosamente. Trêmulo de raiva e constrangimento. Correu para o banheiro e tomou um banho se amaldiçoando por estar se sentindo negligenciado e tão frio quanto as batatas fritas que há muito jaziam esquecidas dentro do micro-ondas.


	4. Vazio conturbado

**CAPÍTULO 4**

**Vazio conturbado **(2306 palavras)

A semana estava sendo agitada, e Merlin estava exaurido, desligou o computador, vestiu o blazer, apanhou a capa e a pasta recheada de documentos para serem analisados em algum momento depois de comer algo, no sossego do seu flat.

Hoje ele tentara empregar todo o seu poder de concentração na reunião que estava por acontecer, Merlin passara a última semana averiguando dados para compartilhar com o conselho, era a primeira vez que ele estaria com o alto escalão da empresa e Gaius repetia incessantemente que Merlin tinha de se acostumar, pois ele estava velho e cansado, e em breve, Merlin teria de se virar sem ele.

Merlin rapidamente chegou até a rua, e respirou amplamente o ar fresco, uma fina chuva brindara a cidade alguns momentos antes, deixando aromas no ar, que fizeram Merlin suspirar melancolicamente ao se dirigir a estação de trem.

Por algum tempo ele empurrou para o fundo da mente todos os pensamentos sobre Arthur, e principalmente sobre o que acontecera dias antes, sua frustração e seus sentimentos conturbados. Ele tentou se esconder dentro do computador, evitou Arthur de todas as formas que foram possíveis, embora não tenha sido difícil ignorá-lo. Aparentemente Arthur estava longe de ser visto e não procurou Merlin, certamente cansou da brincadeira de gato e rato e agora era provável que teria outra presa em mente.

Um clarão de desgosto atravessou Merlin de maneira repentina, ele deveria saber que seria assim, por que diabos ele se sentia menosprezado era algo que Merlin não compreendia. Homens costumavam sair com os amigos, se divertir e... _coisas_... Merlin deveria se sentir privilegiado por ter estado com Arthur, afinal, o que ele esperava? Que passassem a noite juntos e dormissem abraçados? _Deus, era patético_!

Já no trem, indo direto para o aconchego do lar, Merlin tentava oprimir os debates internos, eles eram desgastantes e Merlin queria impedir que se formassem, mas era inevitável, uma vez que sua mente estivesse limpa, surgia o devaneio nefasto para derrubar toda a certeza que Merlin formara tão fragilmente.

Ele olhou monotonamente para o borrão de cenas que via através da janela do trem, pensando amargurado que era assim que ele sentia, como um borrão, sem uma imagem definida, uma mistura de coisas sem sentido exato. Percebeu sua estação e desceu rapidamente, tentando planejar um jantar mentalmente, tentando manter sua mente ocupada, tentando fugir.

Infelizmente ele fazia tudo mecanicamente, e passou tão rápido que quando viu estava alimentado, de banho tomado, guardou os documentos já analisados, e tinha um plano para a reunião da manhã seguinte.

Agora estava novamente sozinho com a incongruência dos seus pensamentos novamente, todas as emoções em um borrão. Tudo o que ele se esforçara para ignorar; a sensação de desolamento; o inegável desalento.

Ele observava o laptop sobre a mesa do quarto e avaliava a possibilidade de se logar no site pornô favorito; ele fugira de qualquer pornografia na internet e prometeu para si mesmo que não se masturbaria, nenhuma punheta do universo seria capaz de aplacar o calor fulgurante que ardia no seu âmago. Mas estava fraquejando vergonhosamente...

Merlin passou as mãos no cabelo em um gesto de frustração, fechou o laptop e foi para a cama, tentando afogar-se no edredom, colocou o travesseiro no rosto a fim de sufocar os pensamentos, _as lembranças_...

A boca ainda dolorida dos beijos que trocara com Arthur, o pescoço queimava onde o rastro quente da língua de Arthur estava memorizado, como que marcado a fogo em sua pele, o gosto de Arthur entorpecendo-o, deixando-o desejoso, em chamas, cada noite depois da primeira.

Ele ignorou todo o discurso interno e deixou que sua mão descesse de encontro ao pênis que latejava duro como ferro dentro do pijama, alisou os testículos suavemente e passou o polegar na cabeça úmida, Merlin fechou a mão ao redor do próprio membro, com a memória vívida dos beijos compartilhados, ele foi em busca de uma emoção que provara há pouco tempo, uma emoção que se tornara indispensável, com a mão livre apertou um mamilo rígido entre os dedos, pressionou sua masculinidade com força, as imagens de Arthur rodando incessantemente na sua cabeça, o hálito morno e a voz sussurrando incentivos, um calor se espalhou no peito de Merlin, um calor que teimava em aparecer quando ele pensava no loiro, Merlin acelerou os movimentos, tentando se livrar de sentimentos complicados e, em poucos golpes, teve um orgasmo brilhante.

E ineficaz.

_Foda-se tudo_, ele estava mais do que perdido!

**- X –**

Arthur olhava para o vazio da sua sala e sorria indolentemente. De repente ouviu um pigarrear alto, sacudiu a cabeça e desviou os olhos do teto, bufando de indignação. Olhos verdes o encaravam como se pudessem ler a sua alma, ela o conhecia tão bem, era improvável que ele pudesse manter para si aquele tipo de segredo, mas dizer o que para Morgana? Nem mesmo Arthur sabia o que estava acontecendo!

- Você é tão óbvio, Arthur... Mas se continuar a se distrair como vamos trabalhar? A reunião é em alguns minutos e você está tão absorto e bipolar que é irritante. – Morgana disse, uma dica de frustração na sua voz contida, os olhos que lançavam uma onda de frieza, nunca abandonando Arthur, o avaliando com vivacidade, o tempo inteiro.

- Não comece, Morgana. Não há nada de errado comigo, você que está mais intrometida do que o de costume.

- Tudo bem, vamos conversar sobre isso depois, vou deixá-lo sozinho, preciso ir até minha sala retornar algumas ligações. Nos vemos na reunião. – Ela juntou suas coisas e saiu deixando Arthur irritado.

Arthur odiava aquele olhar no rosto de Morgana, a harpia queria a todo o custo tirar dele o que o incomodava, era irritante! Arthur chamou a secretária, despachou alguns documentos de última hora, juntou os papéis e colocou na pasta que levaria para a reunião.

Caminhando rapidamente em direção a Sala de Reuniões, ele temia o confronto com Merlin, depois de tudo o que acontecera, no entanto o mundo não girava em torno dele, e o mundo dos negócios menos ainda. Seu pai convocara esta reunião desde a semana passada, desde a concretização da compra da Caerleon, Uther vinha com planos de expandir a Camelot, investindo em uma empresa francesa, assim ele havia enviado a cada setor um breve relatório sobre a empresa foco das atenções no momento, solicitando que cada setor dispendesse um tempo analisando números e gastos, o próprio Arthur havia passado uma semana terrível mergulhado em dados, ele só esquecera disso depois de ter saído com Merlin e... _sim, aquilo fora absurdamente fantástico_. O sorriso frouxo colorindo seu rosto novamente.

Arthur respirou fundo, cruzou a sala calmamente e se postou na mesa ao lado de seu pai, cumprimentou todos silenciosamente, os setores mais importantes já presentes, em poucos instantes a reunião começaria, ele relanceou um olhar para Merlin, sentindo um aperto na garganta ao vê-lo retribuindo, duramente, o olhar.

Uther chamou a atenção de todos, a voz grave e objetiva ecoando na sala silenciosa, agradeceu a presença e o empenho de cada setor na última semana, disse o quanto era importante a opinião de cada organismo da empresa, e assim iniciou falando alto e claro.

- Como todos sabem estamos estudando uma possibilidade de compra da Rennes Ltd, uma empresa já com nome no mercado francês, porém antes de firmar qualquer negócio eu sinto informar que a situação financeira não é tão estável quando esperávamos. Após me debruçar sobre os números com Gaius, do Setor Financeiro, eu sugiro a este conselho duas opções: A primeira, desistir do investimento; sempre há empresas conceituadas que poderiam aliar seus nomes ao nosso, há um pequeno rol de sugestões que sempre pode ser considerado; ou como segunda opção, podemos manter a negociação e promover um corte de gastos; sendo assim eu pessoalmente sugiro um corte de pessoal. Podemos trocar os cargos mais elevados por pessoas de nossa confiança e suprimir o quadro de funcionários. Outro planejamento pode vir a ser observado, desde que os senhores tenham em mente que nossa empresa não pode sofrer perdas. Estou pronto para ouvir as sugestões deste conselho.

Uther olhou compenetrado cada um dos membros sentados na mesa. Demorou um pouco em Morgana, depois desviou seu olhar para Arthur. Foi então que Merlin pediu a palavra.

- Senhor... hum... senhores... eu estive estudando algumas possibilidades e gostaria de sugeri-las. Podemos enviar um gestor para cada setor diferente, que seja capaz de treinar os funcionários gerando assim um curso de reciclagem, há a possibilidade de terceirizar o Plano de Saúde, avaliei alguns dados e não pude deixar de notar que atualmente é utilizado um sistema de médico pessoal pago integralmente pela empresa. Também se pode encorajar a inclusão de serviços ecossistêmicos, contratando uma equipe que oriente os funcionários. – A sala estava em silêncio e Merlin pareceu levemente desconfortável, ele mirou Gwaine e Gwen que sorriam para ele, sentiu-se encorajado e continuou. - São medidas pequenas, mas poderiam gerar uma diminuição nos custos, a curto, médio e até mesmo, longo prazo.

O silêncio era ensurdecedor, Merlin corou furiosamente.

- Outras táticas podem ser apuradas, me disponho a estudar as possibilidades com o setor de Planejamento, Jurídico, Marketing e Recursos Humanos. Tenho certeza que juntos poderemos pensar em algo que sirva melhor aos propósitos deste conselho. – Ele disse apressadamente, percebeu Lancelot balançando a cabeça de acordo e Arthur o mirava-o abertamente, com os lábios ligeiramente separados.

Uther meneou a cabeça, o olhar fixo em Merlin, como se tentasse ler suas intenções através das palavras que acabara de proferir. Então falou lentamente:

- Suas sugestões são pertinentes, Sr. Emrys, e levaremos em consideração – e virando para enfrentar os outros presentes, ele disse -, espero ouvir de cada setor tudo o que tenham em mente e acharem relevante, logo daremos andamento a uma análise das etapas para este projeto.

Merlin respirou aliviado, e Arthur sorriu, um sentimento de felicidade e orgulho por algum motivo inexplicável que crescia dentro dele. Ergueu os olhos e notou Morgana o encarando com a sobrancelha arqueada, os olhos verdes cintilantes se voltaram para Merlin, e para Arthur novamente. O irmão endireitou as costas e tentou ignorar o rubor que subia pelo seu pescoço.

Depois disso cada setor falou, dando seu ponto de vista, ao que Uther ouviu atentamente e agradeceu sempre no fim, a reunião fora cansativa, mas por hora todos estavam satisfeitos com a troca de informações que gerou.

**- X –**

A brisa fria da noite penetrava em sua sala pela varanda, enquanto Arthur tentava juntar sua coerência e definir o que estava acontecendo com ele.

Desde que saíra do flat de Merlin ele pensava, argumentava consigo mesmo, e ficava cada vez mais angustiado, não telefonara para Merlin, não mandara mensagem alguma e, hoje no trabalho se encerrara dentro da sua sala. Mesmo Morgana reparou que ele estava apático. Isso era um péssimo sinal, pois no momento que ela quisesse tirar algo dele, acabaria conseguindo, e ele se sentia confuso demais para explicar a si mesmo.

Arthur pensou em Merlin cada segundo desde que deixou o flat, os pensamentos tomando caminhos que ele não queria admitir. Ele olhava profundamente dentro da xícara de chá, procurando respostas que sabia serem óbvias, mas que ele estava teimando em negar.

Caminhou até a cozinha e largou a xícara na bancada, atravessou o corredor chegando ao quarto, foi direto para o banheiro, um banho poderia acalmar seu corpo que teimava em querer algo que Arthur não tinha como dar.

Ele tomou o banho lentamente, e tentou se esconder no fundo da própria mente, tentou desviar os pensamentos. Ao terminar secou os cabelos com uma toalha de rosto em frente ao espelho, um Arthur abatido o olhava de volta, a fadiga do trabalho misturada a confusão emocional que ele vivia formavam uma imagem que o deixava preocupado. Irritado, jogou a toalha no cesto de roupas sujas, saiu do banheiro ainda nu e molhado, e se atirou à cama,

Ele tentou, com todas as suas forças procurou se convencer de que era apenas uma diversão, apenas um homem bonito, nada mais... _um homem espetacular_, na verdade, sim, porque Merlin era tão lindo quanto bom. O homem tinha princípios, era doce e amável, tímido às vezes, o que era adorável, mas, quando necessário, ele falava com maestria, e Arthur vira isto nas reuniões, ficou orgulhoso, e nem tinha bem certeza do motivo, ele apenas queria abraçar Merlin por ter pensado em preservar as pessoas e seus empregos, mas tudo desmoronou formando uma pilha de vergonha sob o olhar intenso da irmã.

Lapidado pela natureza, planejado pelos deuses, para Arthur, Merlin era como algum tipo de maravilha que ele estava animado para desvendar. Pensar em Merlin já era sua rotina, mas agora suas fantasias tinham sons, cheiros e texturas. Arthur não entendia o porquê pensar em Merlin agora fazia sentir seu estômago despencar, mas a voz de Merlin ecoava em sua mente, fazendo com que Arthur se contorcesse de ansiedade. Na penumbra acolhedora do quarto, ele segurou firmemente seu pênis e acariciou-se languidamente, pensando em como seria bom ter Merlin para si, para acordar com ele, beijar os lábios macios e o rosto sonolento, lamber as orelhas ridículas e ouvir seus grunhidos de prazer, transar com ele longamente pela manhã, levá-lo ao ápice de forma lenta e doce. Arthur apressou os golpes no membro com as mãos fortes, na mente dele era Merlin pedindo que ele fosse mais rápido, os olhos cerrados de Merlin, o contraste dos cílios negros de encontro à pele branca como marfim, os lábios vermelhos unidos à espera de um beijo, um beijo que Arthur daria alegremente, mordendo ardentemente sua boca, as emoções sufocavam Arthur enquanto a tensão do orgasmo dominava seu corpo, ele se permitiu ver o rosto de Merlin nitidamente, antes que o clímax o arrebatasse em definitivo.

Passada a emoção do prazer obtido a sós, Arthur pôde sentir um vazio doloroso que antes não estava lá.


	5. Gélido e inconfundível

**_Notas iniciais do capítulo_**

_[edit] Devo dizer novamente que tomei um bom gole de liberdade poética em tudo o que se diz respeito à gestão empresarial e afins, por favor não use isto na sua vida, prefira livros técnicos e pessoas especializadas, se tiver amor pela sua gestão =D Não levem nunca as fics tão a sério... Vocês compreendem, sim?! Okaaaay, guys... obrigada por lerem este aviso *-* ótima leitura!_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 5**

**Gélido e inconfundível**** (**2.919 palavras)

No corredor tranquilo e iluminado, ecoavam os sons dos passos rápidos e distraídos de Arthur, ainda folheando as últimas páginas de um enorme volume, ele se dirigia até o setor de Planejamento, onde precisava entregar e discutir alguns pontos com Leon; como Arthur soubera através de Morgana que Leon estava afundado em serviço, mesmo com Mordred o ajudando, ele resolveu ir até lá pessoalmente, antes de bater na porta ele escutou uma conversa alegre, seguida de uma gargalhada inconfundível.

_Merlin_.

Arthur resolve entrar sem bater, abriu a porta devagar e notou instantaneamente Merlin com os olhos cerrados, rindo com espontaneidade visível, enquanto Mordred o observava, os olhos azul-petróleo do rapaz, grandes e intensos, absolutamente concentrados... nos lábios de Merlin.

Arthur imediatamente sentiu o rosto afogueado, uma sensação no estômago de que estava em uma queda livre em um falso bungee jump, ele bateu levemente na porta, e pigarreou para chamar a atenção para si, quando Merlin o viu, seu rosto ficou sério de imediato, e Mordred mirou Arthur, um sorriso enigmático surgindo lentamente.

– Olá, Arthur. – Ele cumprimentou com a voz suave. - Merlin e eu estávamos terminando algumas observações nos documentos da Rennes. – Mordred ofereceu, após observar Arthur por alguns instantes.

– Provavelmente havia pontos realmente engraçados a considerar. – Arthur respondeu, o olhar nunca deixando Merlin.

– Sim, de fato, Merlin torna tudo mais engraçado, com ele simplesmente o trabalho é recompensador. – Mordred disse voltando seu olhar para Merlin, Arthur observou... para os lábios de Merlin.

Arthur ergueu uma sobrancelha encarando Merlin, desafiando-o a dizer algo.

– Eu simplesmente me sinto à vontade com Mordred. É algo natural. – Merlin disse, o queixo erguido em provocação, um sentimento de fúria tomando conta dele, um sentimento que ele não sabia de onde viera e nem mesmo como chegara até ali.

– Eu posso ver isso. – Arthur disparou, enquanto Mordred assistia, os lábios levemente curvados para cima, formando um sorriso sonso.

Arthur largou descuidadamente a pasta de documentos na mesa de Leon, e num último olhar sombrio se retirou da sala, deixando para trás um Mordred levemente perdido, e um Merlin absolutamente irritado.

– Ele tem estado um pouco estressado, não é? – Ofereceu Mordred olhando para a porta fechada com interesse. – Isso me lembra um pouco aquela época em que ele teve um caso com Elena.

– Como disse? – Merlin sentira o chão ruir sob seus pés. - Eu posso ter entendido errado, mas achei que Arthur fosse gay...

– Ah, bem, sobre isso... eu penso que sim, mas nunca vi o bastante de Arthur para saber, não é?! Não estou na empresa há tanto tempo, apenas lembro que Gwaine estava se sentindo injustiçado por ter perdido a garota para Arthur, e Arthur por sua vez foi ficando cada vez mais estressado, exatamente como ele está agora... Mas o que importa, não é? Não é como se algum ser humano real conseguisse a chave para entrar nas cuecas dele. – Disse Mordred displicentemente, voltando os olhos misteriosos para Merlin.

– Sim, tem razão... ele se acha bom demais. Terminamos aqui, certo? Então, bem, preciso apanhar alguns documentos para a reunião com o Marketing, então... vou indo.

Merlin saiu da sala ao receber um lento meneio de cabeça de Mordred, e quando os passos sumiram no corredor, Mordred pegou o telefone, pressionou algumas teclas e esperou calmamente.

– Morgana? Acho que você pode estar certa... - Ele disse, mirando a pasta abandonada que Arthur jogara na mesa de Leon minutos antes.

**- X –**

O sol que penetrava pela janela era frágil e não aquecia o ânimo de Merlin, ele olhava desolado para a pasta de arquivos com metas e dados que descansava na mesa na sua frente.

Merlin havia se sentido vitorioso, conseguira expor suas ideias na reunião do conselho, e estava se saindo muito bem naquele outro assunto... ele resolvera que tentaria nem mesmo pensar; na sua mente agora era sempre "aquilo" ou "o assunto", estava dando certo, desde que ele continuasse evitando uma vida social, se escondendo em sua sala ou não esbarrasse com nenhuma cabeleira loira pelos corredores da empresa, o plano ia bem.

No entanto agora ele era obrigado a sair de sua sala e ficar perigosamente no andar de Arthur, tinha passado as últimas horas debruçado sobre anotações e havia discutido pontos relevantes com a equipe de Planejamento, e quando tudo já estava pronto, Merlin se sentira descontraído e leve.

_Mas o maldito arrogante tinha que aparecer._ Merlin odiou Arthur por ter rompido sua tênue névoa de confiança, surgindo de repente na sala de Mordred e agora Merlin estava mal-humorado e pensando novamente. E como se não fosse o suficiente, Merlin ainda teria uma reunião com as equipes de Marketing e Planejamento, onde provavelmente Arthur estaria presente. _Maldito seja_!

Merlin afundou o rosto nas mãos e puxou os cabelos escuros com intenção de arrancá-los, frustração evidente em cada terminação nervosa.

– Algum problema com o Planejamento? – A voz sapiente flutuou na sala vazia, Merlin abriu os olhos e viu Gaius com uma sobrancelha erguida, interrogativamente.

– Ah, não, na verdade não... ajudei Mordred com dados financeiros e agora o plano de ação está pronto, apenas há esta nova reunião...

– Com Morgana e Leon? – Gaius ofereceu gentilmente.

– Creio que sim, hoje Leon trabalhou exaustivamente nos objetivos mensuráveis, ele tem algo contundente para dar a Morgana, um novo plano de ação para o Marketing trabalhar...

– É o que o planejamento faz Merlin, reduzir as surpresas negativas, ele precisa de dados e opiniões, e como Morgana vai vender isto, é essencial que trabalhem juntos, uma reunião é o caminho mais fácil para trocarem as ideias.

– Trocaremos ideias, claro, mas e Arthur? Ele não precisaria estar lá, certo?! Ele poderia ir para casa, descansar. – Merlin disse derrotado. _Poderia desaparecer da minha frente, é tudo!_, pensou ele.

– Definitivamente não, Arthur vai participar de cada detalhe deste projeto. Não sei por que isto o incomoda, Merlin.

– Não estou incomodado – respondeu Merlin rápido demais – apenas, bem, vou terminar de ler estes aqui antes da reunião. - Olhou inutilmente para os documentos já em mãos

– Certo, rapaz... – Gaius disse e continuou observando Merlin, enquanto este fingia atenção no documento, que estava devidamente de cabeça para baixo.

**- X –**

– Gostaria de manter todos os senhores atentos ao mercado alvo da Rennes, que é sensivelmente menor em abrangência do que aquele trabalhado em relação a Caerleon: Cardiff possui uma população um pouco maior em números para o consumidor final, no entanto é agradavelmente mais interessado no produto britânico. Entretanto, devo lembrar que ainda assim, estamos falando de um mercado diferente, agressivamente, ao que já vimos e trabalhamos aqui na Camelot's corp, no coração do Canary Wharf.

A figura imponente em seu longo vestido, elegante e profissional, tinha a atenção de todos os presentes, ligeiramente arrogante, mas impressionável, sobre todos os aspectos, a Gerente de Marketing era alguém arrojado e que definitivamente tinha a empresa nas mãos, e sabia como lidar com isso. Ela tinha acabado de apresentar dados informativos sobre a empresa adquirida pelo grupo dos Pendragon, e agora fazia suas últimas intervenções, comparando a empresa recém-chegada ao grupo, com a que fora comprada há um mês, e as táticas de abordagens diferentes que deveriam ser usadas para estes públicos, táticas que ela havia se dedicado em estudar por dias, com auxílio do setor de planejamento, o que deixava Leon e Mordred satisfeitos.

Porém tudo o que Arthur via era o rosto impávido de Merlin.

Arthur observava amargo enquanto Mordred batia a caneta contra a folha de papel que Merlin segurava, trocavam um olhar e Merlin anuía com a cabeça, suavemente, de repente, Arthur ficou sobressaltado, pois Merlin pedia a palavra.

– Eu gostaria de ressaltar aos senhores que com um pequeno investimento inicial a empresa pode englobar o público local como alvo infalível. Estive vendo alguns números com o setor de planejamento, e chegamos à conclusão que manter os funcionários locais pode contribuir muito para essa nova roupagem da empresa, não haveria gasto com demissões, e concomitantemente usaríamos a região geográfica das atividades com objetivo de reduzir dos custos, automaticamente haveria uma elevação de faturamento. - Ele falou olhando diretamente para Morgana, que virou instantaneamente para o colega ao lado.

– O que pode dizer sobre isso, Sr. Leon? – Morgana pediu, interessada.

– Falamos sobre isso antes, e eu poderia acrescentar alguns detalhes que Mordred e o Sr. Emrys trabalharam, onde haveria também um aumento do lucro e maximização dos recursos disponíveis e investidos. Teoricamente mantendo funcionários estaríamos ganhando a confiança do público consumidor da região, é oportunismo, porém as chances de erro são as mínimas.

– Certo Sr. Emrys, tenho certeza de que sua colaboração foi efetivamente colaborativa, estou feliz em contar com o senhor em nossa empresa, tenho certeza que o Vice Presidente se sente da mesma forma. – Morgana disse polidamente, desviando sua atenção, de Merlin para o irmão.

Arthur, que estava absorto observando Merlin corar lindamente, nem percebeu que a irmã se dirigia a ele. Não até que toda a mesa o observava, expectante.

– Ah, sim, logicamente. O Sr. Emrys tem sido muito perspicaz e colaborativo, e vejo que tem se sentido à vontade na empresa. _Muito._ – Ele acrescentou a última palavra com uma pontada de raiva que deixou até o próprio Arthur surpreso.

A declaração solta descompromissadamente fez Merlin ferver de ódio, Arthur com a mandíbula cerrada, o olhava duramente, os lábios formando uma linha fina e pálida de tão pressionados um ao outro.

– Obrigado, tenho trabalhado bastante, e realmente à vontade - ele disse olhando Morgana, e fechando os olhos rapidamente, se virou para Arthur e completou -, conhecendo as _intenções_ da empresa, agir sem embaraço se torna algo natural para mim. – disse evasivamente deixando o resto dos presentes com a impressão de que estavam participando de uma conversa privada.

Morgana finalizou a reunião agradecendo a todos, e pediu que Merlin ficasse mais uns minutos, pois ela precisava de cópias dos seus documentos, e iria começar imediatamente a trabalhar as sugestões do setor financeiro.

Arthur reuniu seus pertences, pediu licença e saiu, tão rápido que Merlin nem percebera.

**- X –**

Quando finalmente a reunião estava terminada e Merlin fora dispensado, já era muito tarde e os corredores estavam vazios e silenciosos, ele se dirigiu até sua sala, que estaria tão vazia quanto todo o resto do prédio, mas tamanha foi a surpresa quando ele entrou, que ficara um momento sem fôlego, sendo praticamente atacado.

– O que foi aquilo? Você está tentando me fazer sentir _ciúmes_? Quer se sentir à vontade, eu posso fazer isso.

Arthur grudou sua boca na de Merlin e o beijou possessivamente, segurando a frente do blazer com um punho fechado e a outra mão na nuca do moreno, o prendendo. Merlin se esforçou para se soltar, se remexendo e tentando virar o rosto, espremido contra a parede. De repente sentiu uma explosão de calor intensa, quando Arthur esfregou suas virilhas juntas tão ardentemente quanto pôde, por um insano momento, as pernas fraquejaram vergonhosamente e Merlin pensou em ceder.

Aprofundando o beijo, numa revoada insana de sensações irrefreáveis, Arthur foi repentinamente empurrado com força, e teve a boca descolada da de Merlin, prematuramente.

– O que pensa que está fazendo? O que você pensa que eu sou? Um tipo de brinquedo que você pega quando tem vontade e depois larga por semanas? Mais um dos sabe-lá-Deus-quantos que você brinca? Não eu Arthur, não comigo. Posso não ser bom o bastante para você, mas não vou me prestar a este papel ridículo.

– Do que você está falando Merlin? Não complique as coisas, não estava curtindo? Pensei que você estivesse... eu não fiz tudo sozinho, e você aproveitou muito bem, de qualquer maneira. – Ele se aproximou novamente, hipnotizado nos lábios vermelhos de Merlin, toda a raiva e ciúmes, agora formavam apenas uma névoa de luxúria.

– Você... Arthur... você é o maior idiota que já tive o desprazer de encontrar. – Merlin mirou o loiro com olhos feridos, brilhantes, pegou a pasta na mesa, e saiu subitamente, batendo a porta e deixando para trás um Arthur frustrado, mais confuso do que nunca, sentindo a dor gélida do arrependimento.

Arthur arrepiou o cabelo e bateu a com a cabeça na porta fechada. _Meu Deus... está tudo muito errado aqui_.

**- X –**

No último andar do prédio, dois vultos observavam Merlin saindo rapidamente, seguido, minutos depois, por Arthur, de andar lento e incerto.

– Amanhã vou me informar, Arthur já está passando dos limites e pode se arrepender a qualquer momento.

– Eu diria para você ir até Gwaine, ou Lancelot. Ou ambos.

Olhos azul-petróleo miraram longamente os verdes.

**- X –**

Na manhã seguinte, Gwaine simplesmente invadiu a sala de Merlin, apontando um dedo na cara dele.

– Você! Merlin você vai sair hoje conosco, vá em casa e tome um banho, e eu juro, se você não aparecer naquele pub, eu vou até o seu flat e o arrasto por estas orelhas ridículas. – Merlin se encolheu e levou as mãos às orelhas, num gesto protetor. – Hoje, Merlin, você vai até lá!

Gwaine saiu da sala e fechou a porta atrás de si, _o próximo passo era chamar a Princesa_, ajeitou o terno e marchou para a sala de Lancelot.

– Feito! E se ele não aparecer eu o arrasto, juro por Deus! Simplesmente não suporto mais ver a cara que a Princesa ostenta... céus, não achei que isso era tão sério! Pensei que talvez fosse só uma foda, ou algo assim, mas não...

Nisto um furacão de fogo verde, cabelos longos e encaracolados cruzou a sala de Lancelot, em velocidade estonteante, em direção a Gwaine.

– Foi você não foi, Gwaine? COMO PÔDE fazer isso com meu irmão? – Morgana tinha no olhar um brilho assassino, a voz contida a custo, e pontuando as palavras enfiando uma unha vermelha bem cuidada no peito de Gwaine.

– Wow... eu não sei, fui? – Ele respondeu surpreso, mas rapidamente estreitou os olhos. - Mas gosto do seu olhar, Minha Rainha...

– Cale a boca e explique o que está acontecendo com Arthur. Ele está distraído, apático, cansado, ostenta olheiras, irritado, e isto começou logo depois daquele sábado que vocês saíram juntos. Eu tento falar com ele, mas ele é evasivo nas respostas. Mando mensagens que ele ignora, ligo à noite e ele não atende... PARE DE SORRIR E DIGA LOGO OU EU JURO...

– Calma Morgana... Deixe o homem respirar... – Lancelot veio em auxílio, mas Gwaine sorria embevecido, definitivamente gostando daquilo. Morgana apertou os olhos e ele pigarreou, saindo do transe de admiração.

– Na verdade não sei se fui eu, até acho que fui usado... não que eu não goste de ser usado, entende? – Ele disse sedutor, sorrindo caracteristicamente e olhando longamente o vestido verde profissional de Morgana, deslizando a língua nos lábios.

– Você não pode parar um minuto?! Meu irmão está arrasado, e eu não tenho certeza do que possa ser, desconfio, lógico, mas tudo me leva até você, todas as confusões levam até você, Gwaine. – Ela caminhava lentamente de um lado para o outro, o vestido rodopiando levemente, Gwaine parecia que tinha descoberto algo novo, que precisava ser desbravado.

– Sim, você não tem ideia... Minha Rainha... – Ele encarava os sapatos de Morgana, ela sacudiu a cabeça incrédula e jogou os braços para cima, em sinal de rendição.

– Lancelot. Diga o que sabe, enquanto este depravado flerta com meus Ferragamo. – Morgana se dirigiu até Lancelot, apontando enfastiada para os próprios pés.

– Bem, aparentemente há algo sobre Merlin, parece que eles saíram juntos depois da boate, semanas atrás, ou algo assim. Depois disso, segundo Gwen, Merlin também está um tanto esquivo, eu mesmo mal consigo conversar com ele.

– Isso remete ao que eu dizia antes: Pensei que era apenas o celibato enlouquecendo Arthur, mas logo percebi que era o moreno que o enlouquecia. – Gwaine pontuou sensato, colaborando enfim com a conversa, porém de repente pareceu quase cerrar os olhos, ainda encarando Morgana. - Mas quem pode resistir a uma pele pálida e cabelos escuros?

– Certo. Entendi... – Morgana ponderou por um momento e se encaminhou para a porta - Ah, e Gwaine? Eu sou feita de um material superior a este que você está acostumado, então, mantenha-se. – Ela saiu, olhos brilhantes como fogo verde, os lábios formando lentamente um sorriso mordaz.

Gwaine observava a porta, totalmente absorto.

– Gwaine... não vá lá, cara... Morgana espalita os dentes com ossos de homens como você no café da manhã. – Lancelot olhava preocupado.

–Eu não me importo, companheiro! Posso ser um punhado de ossos pela manhã, mas tenho certeza que a noite teria valido a pena... de qualquer maneira, como ela sabia sobre meu fetiche por sapatos?

– Você é incorrigível... Mas voltando a Arthur, estou impressionado... nunca vi ele assim antes, tão abalado...

– É um idiota, isso sim! Ele estava indo bem, eu mesmo estava orgulhoso, o aluno superando o professor aqui, mas de repente começa a chafurdar em... sentimentos... – O próprio Gwaine não entendia o que se passava com Arthur. – Por todos os deuses pagãos, eu pensei ser apenas uma transa, mas agora a Princesa suspira como uma garota apaixonada... e Merlin, esquivo e irritadiço.

– Sim, não é?! Eu não percebi de imediato, mas Gwen comentou ontem à noite, disse que Merlin parecia arrasado por alguma coisa, e que não aparecia mais para conversar no Pub nem na hora do almoço...

– Gwen, é? Ontem à noite... hum... eu sabia que isso ia acontecer... – Gwaine sorria aquele sorriso malicioso.

– Merlin e Arthur? – Questionou Lancelot fragilmente.

– Você e Gwen, seu lerdo! – afirmou descaradamente, Lancelot afundou na cadeira, o rosto em chamas.

No corredor, Morgana se dirigia a passos firmes e graciosos, até a sala do irmão, um discurso pronto, _era melhor intervir, antes que o idiota se afundasse de vez_, pensou irritada.

* * *

**_Notas finais do capítulo_**

_[edit] Devo dizer que a fic está quase completa, mas como eu não tenho beta, uma amiga minha a lê antes que eu poste, e este cap eu escrevi seguindo as orientações desta minha amiga altruísta e maravilhosa chamada Sheilinha, então, mesmo que nem Deus sabe quando ela vai ler esta fic online, gostaria de deixar o meu MUITO OBRIGADO por toda a colaboração __! _

_PS.: Se não você não sabe, esta fic está sendo postada em primeiro mão no Nyah! com o mesmo título ;)  
_


	6. Colisão constante

**CAPÍTULO 6 **

**Colisão constante** (3.438 palavras)

Sozinho na sala, com quase todas as planilhas do dia prontas, Merlin tinha tempo para devanear sobre sua vida, antes calma, beirando a monotonia, e agora... essa confusão.

Tudo culpa dele... por que baixara a guarda e deixara coisas estúpidas acontecerem? Ele não devia ter deixado os acontecimentos avançarem tanto com Arthur, poderiam ter dançado, nada mais... mas agora estava perdido, pensando em Arthur cada segundo, e ficando irritado consigo mesmo por isso, e o pior: Merlin não se arrependia do que fizera, do que acontecera... Ele se culpava, poderia ter resistido a Arthur. Poderia, se fosse um super-herói, se fosse cego, ou se fosse desprovido de um corpo. Pois seu corpo traidor não o ajudou, ao contrário, em algum ponto da insanidade o corpo acabou criando vontade própria.

E agora todas as especulações na sua cabeça sobre Arthur. Sobre o que Arthur queria, lançando olhares hostis, embutindo conversa administrativa com palavras dúbias. Encurralando Merlin na própria sala... beijando-o como se a boca de Merlin fosse a única coisa que Arthur precisasse para viver.

E depois sendo estúpido e presunçoso. Deixara Merlin furioso, se sentindo usado, e arrependido, dividido entre o rancor e a vontade. Merlin não queria ter cedido, mas deveria. _Foda-se a maldita força de atração que sentia por aquele pomposo arrogante!_, Merlin pensou socando a mesa.

Após a noite insone, tudo o que Merlin não precisava era ser forçado a sair do seu casulo, e a convocação de Gwaine não fez com que se sentisse melhor.

Subitamente o telefone da mesa de Merlin tocou e ele foi arrancado dos seus pensamentos indevidos. Atendera ao telefone com a voz rouca por falta de uso, do outro lado, a voz que ele ouviu fez seus medos acalmarem.

_"Bom dia, Merlin... eu meio que fiquei sabendo sobre Gwaine ter feito algum tipo de convite..."_

A voz incerta de Gwen tinha uma pitada de riso, no entanto, Merlin decidiu ignorar.

- Foi mais como uma intimação. E não, não tenho a menor vontade de sair, Gwen.

_"Bem, venha almoçar comigo, apenas nós dois, sim? Preciso conversar com alguém, com um homem para ser sincera."_

- Não sei... provavelmente eu não possa ajudar muito.

_"Merlin, por favor?"_

- Você está fazendo aqueles olhos de corça?

_"Sim Merlin, estou exatamente fazendo aqueles olhos."_

-Tudo bem então. Quem pode resistir a estes olhos?

_"Você se surpreenderia! Em meia hora, certo?"_

E agora teria de enfrentar Gwen, _que Deus seja bom_. .

**- X –**

Morgana adentrou a sala de Arthur sem bater, o que tornou-o desconfortável no mesmo instante, ele olhou brevemente para seu pai, sentado regiamente na mesa onde juntos analisavam relatórios para a nova aquisição da Camelot's.

- Onde é o incêndio, Morgana? - Uther ergueu uma sobrancelha olhando diretamente para a filha, porém Morgana encarava Arthur com raiva e frustração.

- Você está _apaixonado_, é isso?! Por isso ignora minhas ligações, tem fugido de mim, está com olheiras e com esta cara de cão sem dono, Arthur?!

- Morgana, o quê... – Uther começou, no entanto Morgana ergueu a mão, sinalizando que o pai deveria esperar.

- Olha, eu não sei do que v... – Arthur forçou sua melhor expressão de incredulidade, porém Morgana já invadia seu espaço pessoal, os olhos fixos em Arthur.

- Diga Arthur, eu sou sua irmã! Estou preocupada, como poderia não estar? De repente você está prestes a ter o coração quebrado por este Merlin, que chegou há poucos meses...

Uther olhava de um filho para o outro, se perguntando quanto tempo ele ficara preso em reuniões e perdera todas essas informações. Já Arthur enfrentava Morgana, o rosto vermelho de raiva, como se fosse um balão prestes a estourar.

- O que faz você pensar que este _Mer_-lin, poderia quebrar meu coração? Eu não sou uma adolescente emo com o coração frágil, nem sou imprudente nos meus relacionamentos. Sou um adulto, Morgana, e você precisa parar de enfiar o seu nariz esnobe onde não é chamada. - Ele observava a irmã, pronto para a réplica dela, e não se decepcionou.

- O que me faz pensar?! Olhe para si mesmo! Faça alguma coisa com o seu mau humor, use sua boca e converse adequadamente, resolva o seu sofrimento e a sua _paixão_, ou eu juro, você vai me ouvir novamente, Arthur Pendragon!

Ela virou as costas e saiu, uma elegância que discordava da sua fúria, deixando Uther completamente atordoado para trás, ele sem hesitar virou para Arthur.

- Então, você vai me explicar isso? – Ele disse apontando a porta semiaberta por onde Morgana saíra recentemente.

- Pai... eu... bem, eu não sei, certo? Eu realmente não sei. – O filho o olhou desesperado para fugir do assunto, entretanto Uther não deixaria facilmente.

- Bem Arthur... não vou ecoar a sua irmã, mas ela tem razão, não fique aí parado. Um Pendragon não chafurda na lama, um Pendragon mata e morre, um Pendragon conquista, porém não sem antes lutar.

- O que é isso agora? Convenção de aconselhamento amoroso dos Pendragon? – Arthur disse desdenhosamente.

- Amoroso? Se você diz... eu dei apenas conselhos de guerra. – Uther devolveu, as duas sobrancelhas erguidas e no rosto um olhar sábio, de quem já vivera, lutara e _vencera_. Ele sorriu para si mesmo, na sua vida nem tudo fora conquista, ele também perdera, e era disso que estava falando para Arthur. Se não arriscar, pode perder muito cedo. Esperava que a juventude não tornasse o filho estúpido. .

**- X –**

O clima era desesperadoramente agradável, Merlin observava o céu límpido por cima dos ombros de Gwen, sentada a sua frente no restaurante em frente ao parque, poucas quadras de distância do prédio da empresa.

- E então, já estamos na sobremesa e você não falou nada que valesse a pena eu ter saído da sala. – Merlin observara Gwen desviar assuntos durante quarenta minutos... isto o estava enlouquecendo mais do que o mousse de chocolate que ele comia, pela terceira deliciosa vez, em dez minutos.

- Ah, bem... Merlin, você gosta do Lance, não gosta? – Ela perguntou, corando muito, o que fez Merlin sorrir.

- Gosto, é claro! Quem não gosta? Ele é simples, inteligente, amigável, simpático... e a beleza dele ajuda um pouquinho, devo admitir. – Gwen corava ainda mais, Merlin achou divertido e continuou provocando. – Tenho visto que você também notou este último detalhe, não?

- Hum... sim... mas... não acho que ele pense o mesmo de mim. Ficamos em um clima um pouco estranho, depois daquele sábado na boate... – Ela gemeu e olhou envergonhada para Merlin.

- Gwen... você é cega? O homem olha para você como se fosse o único assunto importante a ser tratado... Vi ele fuzilando Gwaine com os olhos, por jogar o cabelo no seu rosto em uma reunião!

- Gwaine é um pervertido! Mas, um pervertido adorável, ele tentou jogar Arthur para cima de mim tempos atrás! – Ela riu gostosamente, Merlin ficou apreensivo instantaneamente, e Gwen continuou, como se não tivesse notado o desconforto do amigo. - Imagine você... eu e Arthur... Gwaine é tão insanamente adorável!

- Para ser sincero, acho que vocês formariam um lindo casal. - Merlin declarou, lembrando-se do olhar de Gwen para Arthur, na primeira vez que o viu, a lembrança doeu um pouco, mas ele chutou o sentimento de lado.

- Merlin, não! Nunca... eu e Arthur nunca seríamos um casal, apenas Gwaine achou que precisava encontrar alguém para Arthur. E, de qualquer maneira, não daria certo...

- Por quê? – Merlin a interrompeu tão rápido, que Gwen parou um instante para pensar na resposta.

- Veja bem, não sinto nada por Arthur, somos colegas, ele é meu chefe, realmente o acho incrível, porém não temos atração um pelo outro. E também não podemos ignorar que ele é gay. Até onde sei, está fora do alcance de qualquer mulher. – Gwen despejou todas as suas opiniões quase de uma vez só, seus olhos sinceros e confiáveis mirando Merlin sem desviar.

- Mas e sobre Elena? Ouvi dizer que Arthur teve uma namorada chamada Elena... – Ele dissera em voz alta e incerta, o que o torturava desde ontem.

- Elena... sim, eu lembro de Elena. Ela era alguém que você iria gostar Merlin, tenho certeza. Elena na verdade não foi namorada de Arthur. É filha de um grande empresário amigo de Uther. Ela e Arthur cresceram no mesmo meio, foram colegas de faculdade, mas aparentemente Elena não quis seguir carreira empresarial e resolveu lecionar para crianças. Uther achava que Arthur e ela iriam um dia casar, contudo na verdade fora Elena quem incentivou Arthur a assumir sua homossexualidade, quando ainda estavam na faculdade. Há um tempo atrás os pais de ambos tentaram novamente que os dois se entendessem e isso gerou grande confronto, Arthur que pensava ter sido compreendido viu que seu pai ainda era relutante. - Gwen entregava tão inocentemente informações que poderiam mudar a mente de Merlin.

- Então... Uther não aceitou rapidamente que o filho era gay? – Ele perguntou lembrando as próprias dificuldades que teve, mas com o apoio dos amigos e da mãe, fora tão simples que o chocava saber que alguém como Arthur tenha sofrido.

- Sim e não. Tudo o que sei é que Arthur não sofreu qualquer represália, mas seu pai por algum tempo sugeriu noivas, o que é algo desconfortável. Elena foi uma delas.

- Oh... eu nunca imaginei...

- Acho que há muito sobre Arthur que você não sabe Merlin, sinceramente vi vocês na boate, tenho visto vocês diariamente e vou lhe dar um conselho: Não julgue Arthur pelo que ele parece ser. E digo mais uma coisa: Arthur pode ser implacável, exércitos poderiam ceder sob o comando dele. E você Merlin, aceite, você é apenas _um homem_. Um homem magnífico, devo dizer. Mas de carne e osso. – O olhar de Gwen era tão penetrante que Merlin precisou sacudir a cabeça para reorganizar seus pensamentos.

- Isso me lembra que você queria uma conversa com um homem. Bem, não vamos perder mais tempo. – Ele disse fugindo totalmente da indireta de Gwen. .

**- X –**

Dentro da sua sala, Arthur admirava o sol de fim de tarde penetrando fragilmente pela janela, ele poderia tentar se esconder o quanto pudesse, entretanto, os sentimentos em constante revoada no seu peito deixavam claro que ele não conseguiria se manter no esconderijo, cada noite que passava a sós com suas emoções insanas, fazia suas defesas caírem, uma a uma, como soldados em uma batalha perdida. Cada noite ele adormecia sentindo um frio no estômago quando o sorriso de Merlin aparecia dentro de suas pálpebras, sem ser convidado. A voz gravada dentro dos seus ouvidos ecoando incansavelmente... e acordava sozinho, com a alma lúgubre e solitária, triste.

Arthur percebeu de forma tão avassaladora que ele não pôde evitar o assombro, mas agora estava pensando abertamente.

Ele queria Merlin, sim desejava, era um fato, enquanto dançavam na boate Arthur não teve dúvidas, o queria enlouquecidamente, porém quando Merlin o tocou, naquela noite em seu flat, Arthur sentiu como se fosse explodir, sentiu seu coração arrebatado, inflado de ternura e afeto. E assim que o orgasmo o cegou, seu coração soube.

Não era só tesão.

Arthur sentiu que não fora apenas desejo... _talvez no início, mas agora?_ Ele não apenas desejava Merlin, Arthur queria estar com ele, falar com ele, ouvi-lo, necessitava tê-lo para si...

Sentiu que o amava.

_Apaixonado sim, maldita Morgana,_ a irmã sempre o lia como a um livro. Era estúpido demais que Arthur tenha sentido isso bem no meio da mais fabulosa punheta que ele jamais terá, mas isto era Arthur, e ele tinha dificuldades para notar seus próprios sentimentos.

Encarando a paisagem de sua janela, Arthur estava decidido a tomar uma iniciativa, cercar Merlin e se insinuar não fora o bastante, teria de ser algo mais grave, algo que fizesse Merlin entender, algo definitivamente óbvio... .

**- X –**

Depois do almoço com Gwen, Merlin se sentia um pouco aliviado, mas ainda mais assustado pelo que sentia, seus sentimentos cada vez sendo mais óbvios para ele, Merlin se sentia sem saída a não ser admitir o inadmissível e tentar lidar com isso, já que não havia como se esconder, nem como fugir.

Ele levantou da cadeira e deu uma volta completa na sala, surgira assuntos de última hora e ele, provavelmente era um dos últimos no prédio, ele procurou desculpas para dar a Gwaine, pois não queria encarar os amigos agora, sentou na cadeira novamente e afundou o rosto na mesa, o gesto usual de puxar os cabelos e se desesperar sem saber o que fazer.

- Eu realmente gosto dos seus cabelos bagunçados, então não se incomode em arrumá-los para mim. – A voz risonha e levemente condescentende o atingiu como um golpe certeiro, Merlin levantou debilmente a cabeça e viu a figura altiva e impressionante de Arthur sorrindo para ele.

- O que faz aqui? Pensei que estava sozinho no prédio! – Merlin tentou ignorar o frenesi que o tomou repentinamente.

- Não, na verdade eu estava terminando alguns relatórios e retornando algumas ligações. – Arthur disse se aproximando perigosamente.

- B-Bem, você não terminou ainda? Não v-vai embora? – Merlin estava ridiculamente gaguejando, enquanto Arthur dava a volta na mesa e virava a cadeira de Merlin, com as mãos nos ombros do moreno.

- Provavelmente eu vá, mas não agora... eu tinha algo para fazer.

Dizendo isso Arthur beijou Merlin intensamente, a mão como sempre deslizando pela nuca e a língua dominante levando Merlin a uma entrega descabida. Arthur puxou Merlin sem desgrudar os lábios, de pé, Merlin era levemente mais alto, o que deixava Arthur ainda mais excitado, o beijo o permitindo perder a coerência tão rápido que era ridículo.

Merlin tentou resistir, por um louco segundo ele tentou, mas quando a língua de Arthur penetrou na sua boca, tudo virou um borrão de emoções, seu coração batia em um ritmo alucinado, o cheiro de Arthur era algo embriagante que o mantinha sob constante entrega. As mãos do loiro, desviando de sua nuca e descendo para a sua cintura, Merlin não tinha como negar, estava deliberadamente arrebatado.

Não era a melhor tática, Arthur pensara, _mas danem-se os planos!_, ele pensou, estava tão necessitado de beijar Merlin que seria capaz de morrer se não tomasse aqueles lábios para si. No momento em que Arthur viu os cabelos bagunçados e os lábios vermelhos de Merlin, o quis para si instantaneamente. Ele sentiu Merlin enrigecer, e realmente achou que ele iria empurrá-lo, mas, então aprofundou o beijo antes que fosse tarde, ele não poderia deixar Merlin escapar dessa vez, ele não suportaria... Arthur podia sentir que Merlin o queria, o volume crescente e glorioso em contato com sua coxa não deixava dúvidas, Arthur tinha que ser rápido, tomar tudo o que ele queria, aproveitar a entrega de Merlin... e rezar para que conseguisse o bastante do moreno.

Merlin retribuía o beijo, mordendo suavemente o lábio inferior de Arthur, quando sentiu a coxa do loiro roçar levemente na sua ereção ele gemeu dentro do beijo, Arthur abriu ainda mais a boca, levando para si todo o lamento de Merlin. Então, Merlin deixou cair sua última defesa, e levou as duas mãos aos ombros do loiro, depois mergulhou a mão direita profundamente nos cabelos sedosos de Arthur, quando o loiro abandonou sua boca, Merlin murmurou protestando, mas Arthur mordeu ardentemente seu queixo, enquando a mão esquerda descia diretamente para o zíper da calça do moreno.

Merlin encarou Arthur, por um momento completamente desnorteado, os olhos turvos de desejo, disposto a dar a Arthur o que ele desejasse, quando o loiro o encarou de volta, parecia sério e determinado.

- Ouça, Merlin – ele disse com a voz baixa e rouca – eu realmente quero você, podemos falar sobre isso depois, mas por favor, me deixe tê-lo agora – Arthur implorou, o desejo tomando as decisões que ele não era capaz de tomar sozinho -, por favor, deixe-me tê-lo em minha boca, sim?

- Deus, Arthur... sim...– Merlin respondeu incoerentemente, no entanto uma luz de sanidade brilhou bem no fundo de sua mente - mas, a porta...

- Não se preocupe, eu tranquei. – Arthur terminou de falar e lambeu a orelha de Merlin obcenamente, enlouquecendo-o.

Arthur pressionou Merlin contra a mesa, admirou a boxer azul marinho visível através do zíper aberto, ele empurrou a calça para os pés e ficou, de joelhos em frente a Merlin, admirando por alguns instantes o contraste harmonioso da pele pálida contra o azul marinho, e voltou o olhar para Merlin, olhos semicerrados, o peito arfante, o bumbum encostado na mesa e as mãos segurando a beirada como se fosse a única coisa que pudesse mantê-lo neste mundo.

Arthur desceu a boxer para junto da calça e o achou lindo, delirantemente sensual, de um jeito que poucos homens sabem ser, Merlin era fantástico sem esforços, ele parecia uma criatura dócil e terna, mas havia uma força nele que poderia gerar tempestades e cataclismas sem hesitar.

E também sem hesitação, Arthur olhou longamente para o pênis inchado e latejante que tinha em mãos, sua boca inundada pela vontade franca de tomá-lo de supetão, mas Arthur faria isto valer a pena, não seria rápido, mesmo que isso o torturasse também.

Merlin achava que explodiria só de sentir o hálito morno de Arthur contra seu pênis, estava sendo delicioso, ele nunca imaginara que pudesse desejar tanto e tão fervorosamente algo, como ele desejava agora que Arthur, simplesmente, continuasse.

Arthur firmou o pênis com uma mão, e com a outra tocou os testículos, os mantendo seguros e acomodados na palma. Ele deslizou a língua gentilmente para provar o gosto, um gosto que o entorpeceu rapidamente, era um gosto novo e viciante, um sabor único e alucinante, Arthur o abocanhou por inteiro, pois precisava obter mais deste sabor fabuloso. Ele afundou o membro de Merlin até a gaganta, mordeu a cabeça docemente, e deslizou a língua por toda a extensão, apertando os testículos com firmeza.

Merlin gemeu, pânico, desejo, vergonha e outras coisas que ele não quer ter que lidar agora. A boca de Arthur não permitia que ele pensasse, seu coração saltava descontroladamente dentro do peito, e o pênis latejava duro como aço, entre os lábios úmidos e flamejantes de Arthur.

Merlin tremia de encontro à mesa, a respiração cada vez mais entrecortada, ele proferia sons desesperados, a boca semiaberta e os olhos completamente desfocados, Arthur o sugava avidamente, e bebia também desta visão incrivelmente erótica que Merlin formava.

- Ah-Arthur, por favor... eu... Arthur, porra... – Merlin soava desesperado, - se afaste... não consigo mais... Ahhh-Arthur...

Os apelos de Merlin deixaram Arthur em chamas, fogo correndo rápido e líquido em suas veias, e ao ouvir o pedido de Merlin em voz profunda e entregue, tudo o que ele poderia fazer era ser ainda mais implacável do que fora até agora.

Arthur acelerou os movimentos, afundando o membro delicioso de Merlin até o fundo da garganta e repetindo incansavelmente, a mandíbula poderia ficar dolorida depois, _mas que se foda toda essa porra!_, ele tinha Merlin prestes a gozar entre seus lábios e não ia perder esta oportunidade de maneira alguma. Apertou com a mão esquerda a base do pênis de Merlin e com a direita pressionada contra o osso ilíaco, pressionando Merlin fortemente entre sua boca e a mesa, Merlin não escaparia desta vez. Ele manteve um fluxo constante de ir e vir, sua boca deslizando gloriosamente no membro de Merlin.

Arthur se sentia cada vez mais descontrolado, todos os sentimentos, a confusão, todas as noites sem dormir agora evaporadas de sua mente, tudo o que ele tinha agora era a deliciosa tarefa de fazer Merlin atingir o clímax em todo o seu esplendor, então num átimo de delírio, Arthur mordeu e chupou duramente o pênis de Merlin.

Merlin se sentiu próximo ao céu, era como se um penhasco se agigantasse em frente a ele e não havia como escapar, a presença sólida de Arthur o mantendo em colisão constante, ele não sabia o quanto poderia suportar, talvez menos do que gostaria, o fato era que ele não conseguia manter nenhum pensamento coerente, e no momento que sentiu os dentes de Arthur ele desistiu de lutar, se entregou de braços abertos e caiu para as imensuráveis sensações, num rodopiar de emoções que ele nem ao menos imaginara que pudessem se apossar dele.

Arthur sentiu líquido morno preencher sua boca lentamente, manipulou o pênis e quando sentiu que o fluxo parou, beijou ternamente a cabeça rosada do membro, jogou um olhar divertido para Merlin, que o observava incerto, vermelho e ofegante.

- Há algo sobre você, Merlin... eu só não sei exatamente o que é. Agora, por favor, atenda ao convite de Gwaine, prometo que vamos conversar. – Arthur garantiu, voz rouca tentando resgatar Merlin do torpor pós-orgasmo.

Arthur recolocou a calça de Merlin no lugar, e ignorando a própria ereção negligenciada, o beijou novamente, um beijo que fomenta e promete, e assim saiu da sala, feliz por ter considerado o conselho de Morgana: ele usara sua boca, _sim, brilhantemente._


	7. Exposição retumbante

**CAPÍTULO 7 **

**Exposição retumbante ** (3.460 palavras)

A noite de Londres estava fresca, e bastante agradável, era possível ver todas as estrelas, e a lua reinava no topo do céu. A rua era barulhenta como era esperado de um grande centro, e ele andava incerto, ainda preso em pensamentos controversos e emoções estarrecedoras.

Com as mãos nos bolsos, Merlin se aproximou da entrada da boate, até ali ele não vira sinal de nenhum dos amigos, tentava manter o júbilo à deriva no seu coração ainda apoiando-se nos momentos vividos com Arthur, mas como Merlin era _Merlin_, era mais fácil que momentos tão fabulosos pudessem ser interpretados como um simples amasso corriqueiro. _Na verdade foi um boquete e tanto, puta que pariu!_, ele lembrou sorrindo, mas rapidamente seu rosto voltou à máscara de autodesprezo, achando que talvez Arthur nem aparecesse. _E por que ele viria? _Quantos caras, tão melhores do que Merlin, Arthur poderia encontrar? Passando os olhos rapidamente pela fila de entrada, Merlin pôde mensurar: _vários._

Engolindo toda a insegurança como se fosse um bolo alimentar muito mal mastigado, Merlin se muniu de um misto de esperança e coragem, e rumou diligente para a porta principal, apresentou ao segurança o cartão VIP que Gwaine deixara mais cedo em sua mesa, e entrou rapidamente.

Uma vez dentro da boate, o som e a luz do local permitiram que seu ânimo melhorasse consideravelmente, ele ficou parado por alguns minutos absorvendo a atmosfera, todos os seus membros relaxando gradualmente, olhando em volta, Merlin tentou reconhecer os amigos em algum lugar provável, a esperança crescente de que nesta noite as coisas poderiam se encaixar, de alguma forma.

No entanto o que Merlin viu, acabou funcionando como um soco no estômago.

Alguns metros à frente, Merlin identificou Gwaine conversando com Mithian, e de costas para Merlin, Arthur ria deliciado com a cabeça jogada para trás enquanto um homem alto, muito mais alto do que Arthur segurava-o com um braço serpenteando pelas costas sobre os ombros do loiro. Um braço incrível, largo e forte como o tronco de um carvalho, o homem virou de lado e aproximou os lábios do ouvido de Arthur, sussurrou algo que fez o loiro parar um momento para recuperar o fôlego, depois ria novamente. Mithian observava os dois com expressão curiosa, enquanto Gwaine estava definitivamente emburrado.

Aquilo não soava bem para Merlin, ele relaxou os ombros e deu meia volta em busca da saída.

– Merlin... MERLIN!

Ele deu alguns passos em frente, porém uma mão segurou-o com força, o puxando pela jaqueta, ele virou e deu de cara com uma pequena mulher, morena de cabelos encaracolados e olhos cativantes, Gwen sorria como louca, uma bebida colorida na mão.

– Merlin, eu estava justamente tentando enviar uma mensagem para você... Meu Deus... pensei que você me deixaria aqui sozinha! - Ela disse já abraçando Merlin, com cuidado para não banhá-lo com o conteúdo do copo.

– Olá Gwen... eu... - Ele começou incerto, querendo poder sair dali sem se sentir ainda mais humilhado pelo que vira.

– Ah Merlin, vamos encontrar os outros, Lancelot está pegando bebidas, você pode ficar com um refrigerante extra que eu pedi... venha... - ela o puxou pela mão, mas Merlin estava fixo no piso. - Merlin? O que há? Vamos...

Ele tentou resistir, mas num debate interno silencioso, resolveu que seria melhor encarar a situação de frente e sair disso tudo de queixo erguido. Aceitou o puxão de Gwen e se deixou arrastar pelos metros que o separavam da mesa onde os outros estavam.

Quando Merlin chegou, sendo literalmente trazido pela mão por Gwen, ele pôde sentir que Arthur ficou tenso por alguns instantes, o homem de cabelos muito curtos, e braços expostos numa camiseta sem mangas cinza, o observou com olhos amáveis, Merlin ficou impressionado por gostar do homem no mesmo momento, e por mais que parecesse estranho, foi impossível não sorrir de volta, Merlin achava que o conhecia, mas não tinha certeza de onde poderia ser.

– Vejam quem eu encontrei - cantarolou Gwen, chamando a atenção para Merlin, Arthur se levantou automaticamente, abrindo espaço entre ele e o outro homem para que Merlin se sentasse. O moreno ficou confuso por um momento, mas passou por Arthur, não sem antes sentir seu estômago se contorcer e sua garganta secar. As bochechas de Arthur tinham uma leve coloração avermelhada, mas Merlin podia deduzir que fora de rir momentos antes.

– Guinevere encontrou você, Merlin? Eu já estava pensando que não viria... - começou Arthur, mas fora interrompido por Gwaine.

– Hey, não comece a monopolizar o cara, Princesa. - E dizendo isso se virou para Merlin. - Pensei que eu teria de ir até seu flat, Merlin... Mas obtive informações de fontes seguras que você viria...

– Obteve...? - Merlin começou, ele não queria pensar em como Gwaine obtivera alguma informação. Gwaine já o interrompia novamente. Ele não conseguia ficar dez segundos quieto.

– Este é Percival, não sei se você já o conhece, ele é o nosso chefe de segurança. - Ele disse apontando o homem que fazia Arthur rir minutos antes.

O moreno se muniu de um sorriso amigável, sim, os olhos eram familiares realmente... ele se lembrava de ter visto o homem algumas vezes na recepção, mas como ele estava com muito mais roupa e um boné com o logotipo da empresa, Merlin nunca poderia ter feito a ligação. Ele aceitou a mão que Percival esticava, e quase ficou ofuscado pelo sorriso do homem. Repentinamente Merlin pensou algo horrível.

– Você... há câmeras de segurança no prédio, certo? - Merlin perguntou, um misto de pânico e vergonha banhando seu rosto em vermelho, se Deus quisesse ninguém perceberia, pois ele escolheu uma camiseta da mesma cor.

– Certamente, milhares, eu creio, mas não lido diretamente com elas, em geral temos uma escala para observá-las. - Percival respondeu educadamente, observando o rosto de Merlin sempre. - Devo dizer que nas salas pessoais não há vigilância, apenas nas salas comuns e de reuniões, nos corredores, e no salão do terraço. - Ele informou em um tom profissional, mas sorrindo.

– Oh, hum, bem foi apenas uma curiosidade passageira. - Merlin fingiu descartar o assunto displicentemente, olhou de lado para Arthur, que admirava a mesa e sorria onisciente, _o hipócrita arrogante!_, Merlin praguejou mentalmente, e erguendo a voz para sufocar o próprio embaraço, falou para Gwaine. - E você? Parece chateado... nenhuma... ah... diversão hoje?

– Eu sempre me divirto Merlin, sou simplesmente irresistível, não é? - Ele falou, mas o sorriso não convenceu Merlin.

– Não ligue para ele, Merlin. - A voz de Mithian soou alegre. - Percival e eu estávamos justamente contando a Arthur que Gwaine agora tem prioridades de conquista, veja bem!

– Céus, eu diria prioridades de morte! - Arthur gargalhou, mostrando o pomo de Adão de um jeito característico que apenas Arthur fazia, o som que ele fez, deixou Merlin tão inebriado que esquecera completamente tudo o que vira quando pôs os olhos em Arthur, há poucos minutos.

Então eles estavam rindo de algo relacionado a Gwaine, e nada havia entre Arthur e Percival, Merlin sentiu o rosto enrubescer por ter sido tão tolo.

– Eu que o diga, estive lá o tempo todo e vi! Gwaine está destinado a morrer queimando lentamente, enquanto é obrigado a se alimentar com Chardonnay e salmão grelhado! - Lancelot chegava com algumas bebidas, Gwen o ajudou distribuindo as cervejas, apanhou um refrigerante entregando para Merlin.

– Eu posso ser refinado se eu quiser, sabiam? - Gwaine jogou o cabelo para trás num rodopio e encarou Lancelot com desdém fingido. Lance sorriu e foi puxado por Gwen, para sentar entre ela e Mithian. - E você Princesa, não vai beber nada?

– Não agora... talvez Merlin divida comigo... acho que _ainda posso_ estar com sede. - Ele disse avaliando Merlin com uma sobrancelha arqueada e sorriso torto indulgente.

Estava tudo escrito no olhar e no sorriso de Arthur, Merlin sentiu que qualquer um poderia saber o que eles fizeram mais cedo, na sala de Merlin. Ele sem pensar empurrou a lata para Arthur.

– Você pode... er... se quiser... - Ele olhou apressadamente para os outros, todos distraídos por um momento, então Merlin arriscou outro olhar para Arthur, o loiro sorria de volta, apanhou o canudo, não sem antes se encaixar no ouvido de Merlin.

– Se eu _quiser,_ _Mer_–lin? Você quer? - O hálito aquecido de Arthur lançou um arrepio que percorreu toda a espinha de Merlin, neste momento ele agradeceu por estar sentado, e por falta do que fazer, tomou a lata de Arthur e sugou um gole razoável de refrigerante, por um momento permitiu que as bolhas de gás brincassem na sua boca, e o líquido gelado descesse friamente pela garganta, uma tentativa desesperada de se acalmar. Arthur pegou a lata de volta e tomou um gole também, os olhos azuis cintilantes nunca abandonando Merlin.

Merlin olhou para os outros, pensando se estavam fazendo algum papel ridículo ali, mas aparentemente todos estavam ocupados. Gwaine estava distraído observando Mithian ir até Percival; Lance e Gwen conversavam sobre a bebida dela, ele passou a mão no cabelo de Gwen, colocando uma mecha do cabelo encaracolado atrás da orelha dela, ela o olhava hipnotizada, Merlin desviou o olhar para Arthur que começava a roçar a coxa contra a de Merlin sob a mesa. Ele notou o quanto suas mãos estavam suadas, se levantou, pedindo licença e se dirigiu, quase correndo, ao banheiro.

Quando Merlin saiu do banheiro, já com o rosto resfriado pela água gelada, e as mãos lavadas, ele foi barrado por uma muralha de cabelos loiros, vestindo camiseta preta colada ao corpo.

– Hey, você! - Ele chamou de forma genérica, quando Merlin retesou os ombros, Arthur sorriu em deleite, deixar Merlin ligeiramente nervoso estava virando um _novo _prazer secreto.

– Ah, olá Arthur... - Merlin tinha as bochechas coradas, a jaqueta escura, ajustada aos ombros, e a camiseta vermelha que destacava o cabelo preto pecaminoso; seus olhos azuis ardentes, francos; os lábios cheios, convidativos. O conjunto da imagem fez Arthur gemer internamente.

– Bem, eu... ah, gostaria de... - disse apontando para a pista - dançar, sabe? Mexer um pouco, algo assim.

– Oh... sim, claro... bem, não quero atrapalhar você. - Merlin disse e virou de costas para Arthur, dando um passo à frente.

– Não, você não me atrapalha! Eu gostaria de dançar... na verdade eu gostaria de dançar com você. - Arthur disse e sorriu, se sentindo um pouco estúpido, _Deus, isso soa realmente muito estúpido_.

– Você... veio até aqui procurar por mim? - Merlin disse de forma tão carente, que Arthur quis chutar a si mesmo.

– Por que eu estaria na porta do banheiro masculino, se não fosse para procurar por você, _Mer-_lin? – Arthur respondeu com irritação teatral.

– Arthur, você não precisa... não por causa das coisas que aconteceram... está tudo bem. -Merlin riu baixinho, porém o desprezo era alto e claro - olhe só... você não tem que fazer o que não quer, por causa de alguns amassos, isso é tudo. - Ele cuspia as frases nervosamente, frieza pendurada em cada palavra.

Empertigado, Merlin passou por Arthur e andou agilmente em direção à saída da boate, o estômago de Arthur despencou, e ele precisou de um momento para se reorganizar.

– Merlin... não - ele tomou uma respiração profunda, aquilo poderia ser mais difícil do que ele esperava - você não entende... eu... você é lindo... eu realmente quero estar com você... - Arthur o alcançou muito próximo da porta.

Merlin virou a cabeça tão rápido que poderia ter distendido o pescoço, por um longo momento observou Arthur com os olhos azuis escuros, arregalados em perplexidade. Ele exalava em cada poro incredulidade suficiente para fazer o coração de Arthur doer no peito, _será que Merlin não entendia?_

– Você é sexy em qualquer lugar. - Ele disse simplesmente, as mãos um pouco trêmulas, se sentindo levemente quente. - Aqui, na sala de reuniões, no Pub, no flat... na calçada...

– Isto é abstrato - a voz de Merlin era opaca, desdenhosa, porém os olhos brilhavam e sua respiração oscilava suavemente, e isto deu uma coragem extra para Arthur.

– Eu não penso assim - disparou pretensioso, e munido de toda sua perseverança, Arthur chegou bastante perto, dizendo brandamente - Você é incrível, eu realmente acho... Deslumbrante. Uma tentação masculina absoluta. Você realmente não entende?

As palavras ardentes soaram indecentes e promissoras, Merlin corou fervorosamente de antecipação. Ele admirou por alguns instantes os próprios pés e pensou em o quanto era insano ouvir isso de Arthur, entre todas as pessoas do universo, era Arthur Pendragon que dizia, Lord Impressionante... _mas por quê_?

– O que você quer de mim, Arthur? - O pensamento e a dúvida escorreram entre seus dedos subitamente, pois quando ergueu o olhar para Arthur o encontrou próximo demais.

– Francamente _Mer_–lin, nem mesmo você consegue ser tão idiota. - Arthur lambeu os lábios, o nervosismo dando lugar ao doce anseio. – Volte e dance comigo - ele disse indicando com o queixo a pista de dança -, apenas por alguns minutos e vamos embora, eu tenho uma promessa a cumprir.

Arthur apontou dois dedos para seus próprios olhos, e depois os apontou para Merlin, deixando claro as suas intenções. Ele o queria. Ele faria o que fosse necessário para tê-lo, porém Merlin não se entregaria tão fácil. Ou pelo menos ele tentaria bancar o idiota_... maldita atração, e mil vezes maldita insegurança._

Arthur deu as costas, e saiu andando em direção à pista de dança, deixando para Merlin a decisão de segui-lo, a Merlin só restou respirar fundo, e acompanhá-lo.

Arthur se posicionou logo abaixo de um globo de luzes, ele começou a se mover lentamente, no ritmo da música, hiperconsciente de tudo o que era capaz de fazer com o próprio corpo, a luz o deixando ainda mais deslumbrante, ele mexia os quadris e os ombros suavemente, o cabelo dourado resplandecia e o sorriso era predatório, ele olhava diretamente para Merlin, ergueu a mão para tomar a do moreno, o incitando a se juntar a ele.

Merlin não poderia resistir, se perder ali era uma agradável opção, ainda um pouco embriagado pela visão que tinha, ele segurou a mão oferecida de Arthur, foi puxado e se chocou contra o peito do loiro, repentinamente eles dançavam juntos, os quadris em sintonia, Arthur se arqueou e roçou deliberadamente a virilha na coxa de Merlin, todo o calor que emanava de Arthur atravessou o jeans e foi direto para o pênis de Merlin, o deixando desnorteado por um momento, aproximou o rosto de Arthur e lambeu a mandíbula já suada do loiro.

Arthur sentiu a pressão suave das mãos de Merlin atrás do seu pescoço, e a umidade que a língua dele deixava, como um rastro até o seu queixo, ele arriscou um passo de dança mais elaborado, girando e ficando de costas para Merlin, tudo na verdade apenas consistia em enlouquecer Merlin e a ele mesmo. Merlin afundou o nariz nos cabelos de Arthur, um cheiro amadeirado e refrescante que fez o pênis latejar deliciosamente, a música ficou mais calma e Arthur voltou a ficar de frente para Merlin, eles se encararam por alguns instantes, ainda se movendo ao som da música, Arthur segurou o rosto de Merlin com ambas as mãos e o puxou para um beijo.

Ele deixou os dedos entrarem profundamente no cabelo sedoso do moreno, o bagunçando ainda mais, ele o beijou lentamente, não o beijo desesperado de desejo das outras vezes, agora era um beijo calmo, sorvendo aos poucos o sabor que Merlin oferecia, as línguas se conhecendo como se fosse o primeiro beijo. Merlin virou o rosto e aprofundou o beijo, Arthur pôde sentir um pouco de impaciência nesta atitude, mas ele revidou unindo os corpos e dançando ainda mais juntos, provocativamente, nunca soltando o cabelo de Merlin. Ele deslizou do beijo por um instante e começou a provar o suor que escorria pelo pescoço do moreno, a pele de Merlin era pálida mesmo sob a luz psicodélica da boate, o cheiro, que agora Arthur já sabia reconhecer, era de pinho e algo suavemente doce. Arthur o beijou novamente, ele agora sofria de um magnetismo crônico pela boca de Merlin, Arthur o queria para si, queria se saciar dele por inteiro, quanto mais o provava, mais ansiava para tê-lo, uma certeza crescente a cada instante.

O beijo desarmou Merlin completamente, toda a insegurança escoada pelo afeto que Arthur expunha tão propriamente com um simples e retumbante gesto, sem palavras. Ele beijou de volta tentando prolongar o tempo, enaltecido pelo sentimento de ser querido, um sentimento ainda não dito, mas gritante, e cada mergulho de língua na boca um do outro era uma comprovação de o quanto ansiavam para que se tornassem um só, o quanto desejam que completassem um ao outro.

Quando a terceira música iniciou, Arthur puxou Merlin através da multidão, em direção à saída.

**- X -**

Já na rua, os cabelos de Arthur reluziam com a parca iluminação de um poste na calçada, ainda embevecido com os sentimentos que o assaltavam, Merlin sabia que eles precisavam conversar, mas ele queria se perder por mais alguns momentos naqueles lábios quentes e alucinantes que Arthur oferecia. O loiro passou a mão pelos cabelos dourados, os arrepiando e deixando a testa completamente exposta, respirou fundo mostrando também um lado dele completamente novo para Merlin, um lado frágil.

– Sabe, eu não sei bem como dizer, mas eu sinto sua falta, não tenho palavras para dizer o quanto tenho tentado me aproximar de você, Merlin... mas você parece que fecha todas as portas...

– Eu não entendo Arthur... naquela noite, quando você saiu, eu achei que não havia significado nada... masturbação mútua, diversão... nada relevante...

– E achei que poderia ser isso... mas... há algo sobre você, Merlin... não sei o que acontece, quando você me tocou, foi... eu não sei como, só sei que algo mudou...

– No entanto você não me procurou mais. – Merlin disse acusadoramente, e se arrependeu no instante em que a frase terminou. Arthur tinha os olhos brilhantes e voltados para o chão.

– Eu sei, Merlin, me desculpe, eu só... não conseguia entender, precisei de um tempo para pensar, e fiz... eu pensei.

– Arthur... eu... eu também tenho pensado, para dizer a verdade tenho pensado mais do que seria saudável para um homem da minha idade, e é isso que me assusta.

– Me assusta também, nunca senti algo assim, não dessa maneira... já me envolvi com pessoas, mas nunca ansiei tanto por alguém... Merlin, eu... eu fiz coisas... sinto coisas que saíram do meu controle, agora cada minuto que não estou com você é como se fosse uma vida inteira no vácuo. E isso dói, entende? Porra, dói o tempo todo... não ter você, não ouvir sua voz... eu sinto falta de algo que nem mesmo cheguei a ter.

– Eu não podia imaginar...

– Claro que não, seu _idiota_... eu sou o observador aqui, não é? Observei você todo esse tempo... sorrindo para Lancelot, amigável demais com Gwaine, rindo à vontade com Mordred... Jesus, essas coisas foram me enlouquecendo aos poucos...

– Oi! Você não pensou que eu estava saindo com algum deles, não é? – Ao ver as sobrancelhas de Arthur erguidas exageradamente, Merlin deu um bufo indignado. – Meu Deus, Arthur... Lance e Gwaine são meus _amigos_!

– Desculpe se eu fiquei um pouco louco, acho que é justamente sobre isso que estamos falando.

– Tudo bem, Arthur, mas eu só não entendo uma coisa: Por que eu? Sério, há vários caras, melhores em todos os aspectos... por que eu?

– Merlin, você tem um problema de insegurança, certo? Eu realmente quero você. No início pensei que era apenas uma conquista, mas você já era algo que me enlouquecia, você realmente não tem ideia... e depois daquela noite, no seu flat... Deus... eu não posso parar de pensar em você um minuto... eu... é tão ridículo...

Arthur deu um passo à frente, eliminando o espaço que os separava, segurou o rosto de Merlin, juntando suas testas, e de olhos fechados, falou com a voz muito baixa e rouca.

– Você não me quer Merlin? Se não quiser, saímos desta como amigos e voltamos às nossas vidas sem ressentimentos, mas se você me quiser, eu juro que vou fazer valer a pena cada minuto.

Merlin sentiu o poder de cada palavra, os dedos de Arthur firmes nos seus cabelos, e os corações de ambos batendo freneticamente. Arthur certamente falava sério, e Merlin o queria, tanto que chegava a doer.

– No seu flat ou no meu?

– Seu pervertido... – Arthur sorriu lentamente, soltando todo o ar que tinha nos pulmões - no meu, é mais perto. Dez minutos de caminhada, duas quadras para a direita.

Merlin pegou Arthur pela mão e saiu na direção indicada.

– Espere, Merlin! Isso... isso foi um sim?

– Quem tem problemas de insegurança agora? – Merlin sorriu desafiadoramente, segurando firme a mão de Arthur, o arrastando pela rua, concentrado em chegar ao destino.


	8. Paixão incontestável

**CAPÍTULO 8 **

**Paixão incontestável** (2.090 palavras)

Eles caminhavam rapidamente pela rua, Arthur absorvia, em golfadas frias, o ar da noite londrina aproveitando a cálida companhia de Merlin, suas mãos aquecidas e unidas, em uma promessa velada, secreta e ostensiva, ele sorria para si mesmo, nem acreditando que enfim estavam se dirigindo para o _seu_ flat, acompanhado por... _Merlin_, aquele pelo qual ele ansiou durante semanas enlouquecedoras.

Arthur sorria deliciado por ver as orelhas coradas de Merlin, ele se deixou arrastar pela mão e fingiu ficar para trás a fim de absorver o cheiro de Merlin em uma profunda e lenta respiração, lambeu os lábios e inspecionou as costas de Merlin, ombros construídos sob a jaqueta escura, traseiro agradavelmente delineado nas calças jeans escuras, a nuca exposta fez a virilha de Arthur latejar adoravelmente, ele fechou os olhos com força, tentando combater a antecipação.

Quando Merlin se virou, ainda segurando a mão de Arthur, ele se deparou com o loiro de olhos cerrados, lábios úmidos e comprimidos, as maçãs do rosto evidentemente rosadas sob a luz amarelada de um poste, a imagem em si era algo aniquilador. Como ele poderia não notar o quanto Arthur era insuportavelmente sedutor?

Com passos rápidos dobraram a última rua, há alguns metros do prédio de Arthur, cada um extremamente consciente da presença do outro, Merlin não sabia o que fazer, e não havia tempo de pensar em um plano, ele decidiu deixar as coisas correrem ao natural. Mesmo que a perspectiva o apavorasse.

- Chegamos. – Anunciou Arthur puxando sua mão do aperto de Merlin repentinamente. - Então... hum... posso convidar você para um chá? – Arthur sorria brilhantemente, Merlin piscou desconcertado... _Deus_, Arthur não estava sendo surreal o suficiente para uma noite?

- Ah, okay... Tudo bem. - Disse Merlin enquanto tentava decifrar o sorriso de Arthur. – Vamos lá.

Arthur liderou o caminho através do saguão, depois ofereceu a frente, apontando o elevador para Merlin, assim que o moreno entrou, Arthur o seguiu, um olhar libidinoso e sorriso desconcertante, Merlin passou a língua nos lábios, sentindo o calor o sufocando, os lábios ressecados e o coração acelerado. O elevador parecia pequeno demais para tanta apreensão.

Quando chegaram ao andar de Arthur, ele pescou as chaves no bolso, abriu a porta e permitiu que Merlin entrasse antes, em seguida, Arthur fechou a porta, deu alguns passos pelo corredor guiando Merlin, girou em torno de si mesmo e olhou para o moreno.

- Meu castelo. – Ele disse simplesmente, e em dois passos estava diante de Merlin, o moreno podia ver nitidamente cada cílio caramelo, a íris uma fina faixa de azul límpido, e a pupila dilatada ao máximo, em um instante a boca de Arthur grudou na dele, quente, úmida e macia, a língua exigente forçando passagem.

Quando Merlin experimentou a textura e o calor do beijo de Arthur, ele sentiu os últimos pensamentos coerentes diluindo em seu cérebro, a insegurança vazou até à última gota, escorrendo juntamente com todos os seus pensamentos coerentes, o ar estava tomado do cheiro de Arthur, o corpo de Merlin sentia o calor do loiro, e aos seus ouvidos chegava o som da respiração fracamente arquejante dele.

Merlin saiu da estagnação, e, ao dar por si estava pressionando Arthur contra a parede; juntou as mãos do loiro e as segurou no alto da cabeça dourada, o beijou furiosamente e com a mão livre apalpou com luxúria o volume evidente nas calças jeans do loiro. Arthur gemeu e seus lamentos foram engolidos por mais beijos que Merlin distribuía avidamente, ele soltou as mãos do loiro e colocou as suas próprias na barra da camiseta preta, ainda assaltando a boca de Arthur com pressa ardente.

A mente de Arthur naufragava num mar de fogo, ele lutou para se libertar e sair da pressão contra a parede, mas desistiu, Merlin era mais forte, ou apenas, inacreditavelmente mais determinado. Arthur gemia entregue enquanto Merlin abria o zíper das calças jeans e a empurrava até os joelhos, ele explorava delicadamente o conteúdo inchado e flamejante que Arthur escondia em uma boxer branca. Arthur sentiu Merlin deslizando e quando os lábios carnudos foram ao encontro do seu pênis, Arthur chorou de excitação.

Merlin beijou a cabeça, e lambeu todo o comprimento glorioso que Arthur ostentava descaradamente. Pressionou uma mordida suave na coxa tão bem torneada, pressionou o rosto e aspirou profundamente o cheiro tão novo e confortável, pensou por um momento que estava louco, mas que a loucura era doce e ele era viciado em doces. Ergueu o rosto e vislumbrou o olhar turvo de ansiedade do loiro, as pálpebras semicerradas e a boca formando um lamento mudo. Merlin beijou a ponta do pênis, puxou o prepúcio para trás e afundou-o até a garganta, a extremidade do membro pulsava contra o céu da sua boca, e mais do que isso a sensação inquestionável de Arthur segurando firmemente seus cabelos, puxando e sussurrando palavras de incentivo, uma prece incendiária que Merlin jamais esperava ouvir.

Ele interrompeu o trabalho glorioso de chupar Arthur insanamente, se pôs de pé, e o puxou pela mão.

- Se você quiser... bem, o chá ainda pode ser providenciado... – Arthur fitou Merlin, um pouco de saliva tornando os lábios macerados brilhantes e ainda mais tentadores.

- Foda-se a porra do chá! – Respondeu Arthur, ele guiou Merlin até o final do corredor, o moreno aceitou ser conduzido e ao entrar pela porta, Arthur o beijou vorazmente, experimentando o novo, e bombástico, gosto que havia ali, e comprovando que não tinha tempo a perder.

Arthur beijou o pescoço de Merlin, enquanto acariciava um mamilo sensível, a outra mão já descendo da cintura, escorregando viciosamente para dentro das calças do moreno, ele encontrou o pênis latente e deu um aperto glorioso na base enviando um choque de prazer que fez o coração de Merlin perder uma batida, o loiro lambia a orelha de Merlin de forma selvagem, o desejo engolindo a ambos como se fosse uma onda impetuosa e atroz.

Merlin o empurrou para a cama, libertando-o definitivamente das calças e da boxer branca, Arthur já chutara os tênis e as meias em algum lugar da sala. Merlin o cobriu com o próprio corpo, o beijou, cultuando a beleza concreta e magnífica de Arthur. Ele parou apreciando toda a excitação que tomava seu corpo, esfregou seu membro negligenciado nas coxas de Arthur e obteve em resposta uma súplica murmurante. Arthur ofegava abaixo dele, tesão puro na essência, exalando de cada poro existente, Merlin sorria pateticamente, se sentindo tão excitado e admirado quanto Arthur.

- _Mer_-lin... será que vou ter que implorar... pelo amor de Deus, faça algo! – Arthur cuspiu as palavras, altamente arrogante, Merlin estava inseguro apesar de tudo, mas queria aproveitar ao máximo esta oportunidade que poderia nunca mais se repetir.

- Mandão, hein...? – Merlin disse sarcasticamente, a visão viril e potente de Arthur fazendo despertar nele sensações e pensamentos inéditos, até então. - Sim, tudo bem, eu _gosto_ assim... – Ele respondeu mordendo o lóbulo da orelha de Arthur e deslizando a língua numa trilha cálida em direção ao pescoço, uma sensação nova de poder tomando conta de todo o seu interior.

Merlin tocou Arthur novamente, e o loiro dobrou os joelhos num pedido silencioso, Merlin engasgou de surpresa, insegurança se dissipando em expectativa, ele escorregou brandamente a língua no pênis, depois a arrastou até o períneo e atingiu o ânus de Arthur, lambeu e beijou, fazendo-o gritar ansioso. Merlin se ergueu sobre Arthur, mantendo a mão direita segurando uma nádega, um dedo roçando promissoramente no buraco rosado.

Arthur gemia, entregue, extasiado e perdido nas sensações que lhe eram enviadas. Os dedos de Merlin o deixando cada vez mais louco e os beijos sacudindo sua mente de forma intolerante. Ele sussurrava implorando, ele ordenara Merlin a tomá-lo, então _por que o idiota simplesmente não fazia nada?!_ Arthur não passava de um amontoado de membros suplicantes, enquanto Merlin já o tocava com um terceiro dedo. Arthur viu estrelas quando Merlin atingiu um ponto extremamente sensível dentro dele.

- Foda-se Merlin... eu quero você... dentro de mim... – Arthur ofegava - agora porra!

- Eu não sou seu servo Arthur...

- Cale a boca e fode, _Mer-_lin – cruzando os pés por trás da cintura de Merlin, Arthur o puxou contra si, forçando a cabeça do membro nu e inchado do moreno, a cutucá-lo deliciosamente. -, vamos lá poooorra!

Sorrindo, Merlin esticou a mão e abriu a gaveta do criado-mudo, tirou um preservativo e o abriu desajeitadamente, desenrolou-o ao longo do próprio pênis e posicionou-se na entrada de Arthur.

- Arthur, você tem cert...

- Vamos, Merlin! Vamos caralho... – Arthur dizia sem fôlego - porfavorporfavor...

Merlin o penetrou lentamente, arqueando o corpo sobre o loiro, Arthur compunha uma imagem adorável, sexy e arrebatadora, os cabelos, numa desordem completa, suavemente colados na testa devido ao suor recente, a mandíbula rígida, e as faces coradas, ele mordia o lábio inferior e apertava os ombros de Merlin dolorosamente, Merlin se inclinou e beijou Arthur para calar as ordens desleixadas e os lamentos ininteligíveis.

Arthur se perdia na emoção gigantesca que ameaçava estourar em seu peito, a corrida emocionante do sangue pulsando dentro dele, Merlin preenchendo todos os espaços que antes Arthur nem sabia que estavam vazios. Espaços que Arthur estava guardando para Merlin. A constatação contundente se fazendo presente.

Sorrindo e observando Arthur, Merlin investia ternamente, girando levemente o quadril, um ritmo crescente, ora controlado, ora alucinante, ele empunhou o pênis de Arthur e concretizava uma imagem devassa, os cabelos negros selvagens e maçãs do rosto afiadas, ele era todo graciosidade e petulância. Arthur estava tão próximo do orgasmo, que até seus pensamentos se tornaram incoerentes. Ele apertou a cintura de Merlin, enquanto este acelerava seus movimentos, investindo impetuosamente, manipulando o pênis de Arthur e jogando seu próprio quadril contra o traseiro delicioso do loiro.

E então aconteceu, o orgasmo os atingiu como um raio em uma noite de tempestade, iluminando e queimando a ambos de forma incisiva. Arthur gozou longamente, finos fios perolados aterrissaram no peito de Merlin e escorreram na própria virilha, enquanto Merlin o beijava ferozmente, então ofegantes, eles sentiam o poder do clímax que os arrebatava instantaneamente.

E desmontaram. Merlin retirou lentamente o membro de dentro de Arthur, deu um nó na base do preservativo, o descartando calmamente, caiu para o lado, olhando intensamente para o teto. Depois de alguns instantes, Arthur o surpreendeu.

- Fantástico. Incrível, Merlin... woow! Foi definitivamente muito melhor que qualquer imaginação... – Ele falou, passando uma toalha no peito de Merlin e no próprio corpo, onde descansavam as provas do seu momento magnífico.

As bochechas de Merlin arderam de timidez, ele voltou o olhar para o loiro em tom de súplica, era estranho o suficiente tê-lo ali, mas era demais receber elogios... ainda era inacreditável... Arthur Pendragon... de todas as pessoas... Merlin lambeu os lábios, e escondeu o rosto na curva do pescoço de Arthur, se aconchegando no peito forte do loiro.

Arthur beijou os cabelos escuros, ternamente, pensando em quanto tempo ele perdera, se perguntando onde este homem esteve durante toda a sua vida...

- Fique esta noite comigo... – Arthur disse, ainda enlevado pela emoção, não poderia se imaginar sem Merlin, ele se sentia completo agora, e não admitiria que nada estragasse esse momento.

Merlin observou Arthur longamente, as feições dolorosamente ilegíveis para Arthur, ele se aproximou e passou o polegar nos lábios do loiro, retirou o cabelo da testa e beijou-o, arrebatadoramente, e por um infinito momento o mundo de Arthur se reduzia ao hálito quente, lábios molhados, a língua insistente, e a boca de Merlin, ele sorveu tudo o que Merlin oferecia, reconhecendo a sua paixão incontestável naquele momento, ainda mais inegável do que jamais fora. Ele abraçou Merlin, perdido no cheiro de pinho e desejo que se espalhava a partir dos cabelos escuros, e adormeceu.

**- X -**

No quarto confortável, a claridade ainda era parca e um frio se espalhou rapidamente pelo corpo descoberto de Arthur, ele esticou o braço para o lado e sentiu um vazio cru, ele tentou empurrar goela abaixo todo e qualquer sentimento de decepção ou dor. Raciocinou por alguns instantes ponderando que não havia motivo para Merlin ter ficado, se ele não se sentia a vontade.

Ele virou para o lado e encarou o lugar ainda amassado onde Merlin estivera momentos antes, abraçou desajeitadamente o travesseiro e viu um bilhete escrito com a letra corrida de Merlin:

_Arthur,_

_Sinto muito, um amigo muito importante chega _

_hoje na cidade, e preciso estar em casa cedo._

_Tenha um ótimo dia,_

_Merlin_

Arthur enfiou o rosto no travesseiro e tentou penosamente não se sentir rejeitado ou abandonado.


	9. Particularmente devastador

_**Notas iniciais do capítulo**_

_Hey, galera! Sei que demorou desta vez, peço mil desculpas..._

Devo dizer que agora nossos dois cabeçudos adoráveis estão descobrindo como as emoções são complicadas, incontroláveis e na maioria das vezes, inexplicáveis... relacionamentos são confusos, mesmo quando você conhece alguém há anos... imagine para estes dois que inegavelmente acabaram de se conhecer e estão apaixonados de forma irremediável... ARGHH...

Espero que gostem, tenham uma ótima leitura =)

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 9**

**Particularmente devastador** (2.708 palavras)

Merlin caminhava sorrindo, deixando que o ar fresco da manhã de sábado o envolvesse, ele estava há algumas quadras de casa, e tinha decidido caminhar para colocar os pensamentos em ordem, poderia não ter sido uma boa ideia, já que havia esquecido uma peça de roupa importante no flat de Arthur.

Tudo o que acontecera nas últimas horas ainda estavam causando um turbilhão de emoções dentro dele, Merlin não esperava nada daquilo, era tudo tão novo e alucinante que ele tinha medo de acordar de algum tipo de sonho fantástico, tudo o que ele tivera até agora com Arthur fora o mais incrível e fora da realidade que ele jamais pudera imaginar, e estava além de sua perspectiva de vida.

Ele percebia claramente o quanto queria estar com Arthur, fazer aquilo dar certo, obrigar Arthur a comer legumes e jogar fora todas as caixas de chá preto... ele queria fazer Arthur comprar um Prius; levar Arthur para Ealdor; e, mais do que tudo, queria beijá-lo e amá-lo como Arthur nunca esperou; queria dormir e acordar com ele todas as noites, observar seu peito subindo e descendo enquanto o loiro estivesse adormecido, traçar linhas aleatórias no tórax dele; e beijar seus olhos e suas bochechas em adoração...

Então, como um choque Merlin percebeu que poderia não ter sido uma boa ideia deixar Arthur pela manhã com apenas um bilhete no travesseiro...

Ele jurou para si mesmo que enviaria uma mensagem mais tarde, não queria que Arthur pensasse qualquer coisa negativa, o relacionamento deles ainda era tão surpreendentemente novo... Merlin não queria estragar tudo, antes mesmo de começar apropriadamente...

**- X -**

Arthur encarava o teto, ele acordara e dormira novamente, sonhos tumultuados das quais Arthur acordava preocupado, ele estava se sentindo um pouco descartável depois de Merlin ter saído sem se despedir, não que o moreno fosse obrigado a ficar, mas Arthur já não suportava ficar sem ele, ter Merlin para si era um mantra entoado diariamente pelo seu coração. Ele sentou na cama, girou o anel no dedo pensativo, avistou o celular e pensou em mandar uma mensagem, foi quando seus olhos rastejaram para debaixo da cama, e ele viu a boxer de Merlin, ele a pegou e leu a marca na etiqueta: _"Peau Ethique"_, algo que ele nunca percebera antes, parecia bastante confortável e sem costuras... Arthur não foi capaz de controlar o impulso de afundar o nariz na peça e sorver lentamente o cheiro que deixava suas lembranças em chamas...

Caminhando até o banheiro, Arthur se enfiou debaixo da água e confabulou consigo mesmo sobre fazer uma visita para Merlin e tentar levá-lo para almoçar... sim havia esse amigo importante... poderiam levar ele também, Arthur pouco se importava, desde que estivesse com Merlin ao seu lado.

**- X -**

Avançando pelas ruas de Londres, vestindo sua jaqueta vermelha do Arsenal, Arthur se sentia vertiginosamente confiante, ele queria levar Merlin na London Eye, no Shakespeare's Globe e comer sorvete assistindo as luzes do Big Ben durante a noite... muitos planos surgiam para apresentar a Merlin a cidade e ao namorado que ele ainda não tinha desfrutado. _Namorado_, o pensamento o fez sorrir e ruborizar, _de perseguidor a namorado, uma evolução e tanto!_ Ele sorriu presunçoso, ele vencera afinal, tinha Merlin para si.

Quando chegou ao prédio de Merlin, Arthur entrou no elevador, querendo fazer uma surpresa, eram onze horas, ainda havia tempo de sobra para tudo o que ele imaginou...

Assim que chegou à porta do flat, ele apertou a campainha, esperou alguns instantes e não obtendo resposta, pressionou o botão novamente, impaciente.

Quando a porta se abriu, o som exageradamente alto de Death Cab for Cutie invadiu seus ouvidos repentinamente, bem na sua frente a porta aberta deixou que se materializasse um homem com cabelos castanhos, grandes olhos azuis amendoados, e, Arthur não pôde deixar de notar, um corpo forte e bem estruturado, apesar de ser cerca de dez centímetros mais baixo que Arthur.

- Então, parceiro, vai ficar aí parado, ou quer alguma coisa?

O sujeito olhava para Arthur com certa arrogância e desaprovação, o que Arthur não gostou.

- Bem, eu... Merlin está? - O estranho fechou a cara de imediato.

- O que você quer com ele? – Ele pareceu tão intimidador que Arthur quase recuou.

_Quase_.

- Eu estava passando e... chame Merlin, sim? – Arthur estava começando a perder a paciência, seu temperamento mudando inesperadamente.

- Acho que não, parceiro, você ainda não respondeu minha pergunta. – O cruzara os braços sobre o peito forte, e observava Arthur com petulância destemida.

- Escuta, não me leve a mal, mas você é quem mesmo?

- Quem é _você_? Batendo nas portas alheias e dando ordens?

Subitamente, Merlin apareceu logo atrás do sujeito na porta, o enlaçando na cintura, deixando uma trilha branca ali, e acomodando o queixo no ombro dele, o cabelo de Merlin em total desalinho, ele usava apenas uma boxer e camiseta, o rosto coberto de farinha e as pernas longas expostas luxuosamente. Algo dentro de Arthur despencou de imediato.

- Will, eu ouvi a camp... –Ele viu Arthur, e por alguns momentos sua voz oscilou e então sumiu, ele formulou um som mudo com os lábios, olhando de olhos arregalados para Arthur - O-Olá, Arthur...

Merlin levou um susto tão grande quando viu o loiro na sua porta, com a mandíbula cerrada e expressão indecifrável, que por baixo de toda a farinha Arthur podia ver suas bochechas corarem lentamente, Merlin não conseguia decidir se estava em pânico ou envergonhado por estar coberto de farinha.

- Desculpe – disse Arthur asperamente – eu não queria interromper. - Ele virou as costas e saiu a passos rápidos, raiva, e outros mil sentimentos, borbulhando descontroladamente na superfície.

- Arthur, espere... Arthur! – O loiro entrou no elevador num rompante, sem olhar para trás, Merlin se adiantou para o corredor, deixando um rastro de farinha. – ARTHUR!

Suas mãos tremeram quando pressionou o botão para descer o elevador, assim que chegou ao saguão, Arthur apenas caminhou, o mais rápido que pôde para sair do prédio e alcançar a rua, precisava organizar a própria mente, ele não conseguia raciocinar... o céu antes já nublado agora despendia uma chuva fina e gélida, ter visto Merlin tão à vontade, com um estranho confortavelmente atendendo a porta e se mostrando tão protetor, o deixara angustiado, um sentimento extremo de perda e vazio, a sensação era de que acabara de abrir uma estranha lacuna dentro dele, imagens incontroláveis de Merlin nos braços do sujeito petulante carregavam sua mente e pesavam no seu coração.

Ele desviou de pessoas, sentindo no rosto não só a chuva, mas também algo quente que escorria impiedosamente por suas bochechas, Arthur já não sabia mais para onde suas pernas o levavam... ele só andava em frente, não se importando muito com o frio e com as roupas já molhadas, ele queria algo que pudesse aplacar aquela dor particularmente devastadora, que não sabia como tinha se instalado dentro dele, mas que o estava impedindo de raciocinar.

**- X -**

Merlin andava no corredor puxando os cabelos em todas as direções, entrou no próprio apartamento com Will nos calcanhares, e foi automaticamente para a bancada ao lado do fogão, em um movimento mecânico colocou os biscoitos que descansavam ali nas formas espalhadas estrategicamente sobre o fogão, enquanto tentava recapitular o que acabara de acontecer. _A expressão no rosto de Arthur... isso não era bom, não mesmo... _Ele pensou tão alto que gemeu abertamente

- OK, Merlin, que porra é essa?! – Will o encarava como se estivesse vendo um circo de horrores, os olhos arregalados.

- Merda! O quê... Will, o que você disse a ele?

- Nada, eu só perguntei quem ele era, aliás, ele não falou! Quem é esse babaca?

- Will, ele não é babaca...

- Não? Então por que não se identificou e ainda por cima me deu ordens?

- Meu Deus, Will... ele vai pensar... por que você simplesmente não me chamou?

- Fala sério né, Merls... eu sei atender uma porta... só perguntei quem era o cara... qual é o drama? Ele é o filho da Rainha, foragido de Azkaban, ou algo assim? Não me admira, com aquela jaqueta do Arsenal... – Will franziu ambas as sobrancelhas, enrugando o nariz com se estivesse sentindo um cheiro muito ruim.

- Will... por que implicou com Arthur?

- Ah... _por que implicou com Arthur_, sei lá, só não gostei do jeito arrogante dele, ora! – Will apontou, e subitamente notou algo que não havia percebido antes – Espera! Ele é... _alguém_?

- O que você quer dizer?

- Oh... vamos lá, Merls... te conheço desde sempre... essa sua cara não me engana... se esse babaca arrogante quebrar o seu coração, eu quebro o pescoço dele!

- Tocante – retrucou Merlin cinicamente -, mas neste momento acho que ele entendeu tudo errado e _você_ vai me ajudar a consertar isso.

- EU? Não vou ajudar a consertar cacete nenhum! Eu nem ao menos fiz algo errado!

- Ah vai... Vou tomar banho, coloque os biscoitos no forno.

- Então ele é _alguém_, né? Há! Eu sabia...

- AGORA WILL!

- O que há com todos hoje que estão me dando ordens sem parar? – Will resmungou já com a forma de biscoitos recém-elaborados a caminho do forno.

**- X -**

No chuveiro Merlin esfregava o rosto para desgrudar a farinha, o difícil seria limpar a imagem do rosto de Arthur do seu cérebro, foram duas bolas foras em um só dia... na verdade em poucas horas, mas isto era Merlin e ele costumava estragar as coisas boas quando as tinha... Precisava encontrar Arthur e tirar aquela expressão do rosto dele de qualquer forma, esfregou os cabelos com mais força do que o normal, enxaguando e pensando em como faria. _Deus... isso vai ser complicado! _ele pensou em voz alta dentro do box do banheiro.

Saindo do chuveiro, ele percebeu a chuva pela janela do quarto, secou-se vigorosamente, escolheu um moletom azul marinho com capuz e uma calça confortável, pescou o celular na cama e discou para o número de Arthur... nada... entrou direto na secretária eletrônica, o coração de Merlin estava cada vez mais apertado, um sentimento de impotência começando a raspar as garras na sua garganta, fazendo seu estômago revirar.

Merlin não tinha o número do flat de Arthur, então, pulando em um pé só enquanto calçava os tênis, ele adentrou na cozinha. Pegou caneta e um bloco de notas e escreveu o número de Arthur, olhou para Will, que estava sentado no sofá, _Deus, o meu mundo desabando e ele joga Mario Kart!_ Merlin pensou rolando os olhos estupidamente.

Ele desenformou uma leva de biscoitos, escolhendo criteriosamente aqueles da receita especial de sua mãe, e colocou-os em uma caixa, pegou tudo o que precisava e foi até o sofá.

- Will... ouça com atenção. - O amigo pressionou o _pause_ e ergueu uma sobrancelha encarando Merlin. – Vou deixar este número, e quero que fique ligando, até que Arthur atenda, sim?

- Eu não sou secretária, Merls...

- Não, não é, pois se fosse teria atendido a porta e me chamado!

- Cacete! Mas não é culpa minha, só tentei ser educado!

- Will, por favor... apenas tente ligar sim? Se ele atender diga que estou indo para a casa dele!

- Hey, vai me deixar aqui sozinho?

- Sim, vou e você sabe se cuidar... pelo amor de Deus... meu namorado deve estar por aí, andando na chuva pegando uma gripe e pensando coisas que não deveria pensar... e você se preocupa em estar sozinho?

- Seu namorado, Merls? – Will exibia seu maior sorriso já visto.

- Oh... cale a boca e ligue, sim?

- Já que é tão importante... – ele disse revirando os olhos, fingindo tédio – Namorado hein... podia ter me avisado...

- Cale a boca, ok? – Merlin rebateu, as bochechas ardendo.

**- X -**

Arthur deixou-se simplesmente cair no sofá da sua sala, já sem forças até mesmo para discutir com a própria consciência, a esta altura ele não sabia mais o que pensar, talvez estivesse sendo exagerado, talvez, apenas talvez, ele estivesse vivenciando Shakespeare...

Ele bagunçou os cabelos molhados, tirou o celular do bolso e percebeu que o maldito estava desligado. Então foi até a bancada e pegou o telefone sem fio, discou o número de emergência, e rezou para pegá-la em um bom dia.

O telefone estava chamando, Arthur se sentiu um pouco melhor quando ouviu a voz do outro lado da linha.

- Morgana?

"_Arthur? O que há? Está tudo bem?_"

- Sim... quer dizer, não exatamente...

_O que houve? _- E obtendo o silêncio como resposta, perdeu a paciência. -_ Vamos com isso eu estou meio que ocupada aqui..._

- Ocupada com o quê? Está em alguma boutique nova, ou em algum chá beneficente? – Ele retrucou desdenhoso. _O mundo acabando e Morgana querendo que ele se apressasse_...

"_Certo, pelo seu tom de voz deve ser algo muito ruim... aconteceu alguma coisa com o papai?"_

- Não, não nada com o papai, é comigo...

"_Okay, não me diga que a empregada trouxe a filha dela para o trabalho e a menina descobriu sua coleção de vibradores e plugs an..."_

- MORGANA! Eu não tenho... Jesus... olha, acho que estou meio que... encrencado...

"_Sim, e daí você chamou a mana esperta para resolver a situação... conte a novidade agora."_

- Morgy... por favor...

"_Awww, me chamou de "Morgy"... deve estar muito desesperado..." _

A voz de Morgana retinia, sorridente e carinhosamente sagaz, no ouvido de Arthur, a irmã o lia como a um livro, certamente ela poderia ser a única a ouvi-lo agora.

"_Tudo bem, vamos lá, o que você fez dessa vez?"_

- Por que você sempre acha que eu fiz algo?

"_Arthur... porque o conheço minha vida inteira... você sempre faz algo, se encrenca, se arrepende e me procura para ajudar... lembra aquela vez-"_

- Não, Morgana, por favor...

"_Certo, o que houve então?"_

- Eu... fui até o flat de... Merlin... e... bem, tinha um cara lá... e Merlin estava coberto de farinha...

"_Não... ahmm... talvez eles estavam cozinhando?"_

- Acho que não... dificilmente alguém cozinha de cueca...

"_Ah, bem, mas o que você sabe sobre Merlin, de qualquer maneira, Arthur? Vocês se conhecem há pouco tempo e tudo o que você deve saber é fruto da sua dedução..."_

- O que você está falando? Eu sei tudo sobre ele que preciso saber!

"_Sei... qual é a cor favorita dele? Sabe os nomes dos pais dele? Os programas de TV favoritos?"_

- O que importa os programas de TV? – _quando eu sei como ele gosta de ser beijado? _Arthur pensou, era a última coisa que queria saber agora.

"_É um começo para conhecer alguém, às vezes você é tão tapado, Arthur, nem sei como pode que sejamos irmãos... acho que herdei toda a inteligência da família..."_

- Meio-irmãos, de qualquer maneira... eu saí de lá correndo, e... talvez eu tenha deixado entender que não gostei muito do que vi... não sei o que fazer agora...

"_Deus, Arthur... Você foi o ciumento __shakespeariano de sempre, uh?__ Ligue e peça desculpas, ou espere um pouco, talvez ele mesmo ligue, não é? Ele parece ter um bom coração, ao contrário de você e sua grande cabeça, Arthur."_

- Sim, obrigado por tripudiar. Eu vou tomar um banho e morrer. – Disse já sem sentir os dedos dos pés, por estar tão molhado.

"_Não seja uma rainha do drama, irmãozinho... se precisar, sua Morgy está aqui, certo?"_

- Tchau Morgana, ah... obrigado, eu acho.

**- X -**

Merlin não quis errar e antes de chegar à rua chamou um táxi, deu o endereço de Arthur e tentou controlar os sentimentos particularmente devastadores que comprimiam suas entranhas. Segurando a caixa de biscoitos como se fosse a própria vida, ele queria apenas chegar o mais rápido possível no flat de Arthur e retirar aquela expressão árida do seu rosto, Merlin queria beijá-lo até fazer com que Arthur voltasse a sorrir, então continuar beijando-o e fazer amor com ele até que não houvesse mais espaço para pensamentos coerentes. _Fazer amor_, a realização de estar tão apaixonado a ponto de pensar algo assim o fez ter certeza de que devia estar vermelho até dentro dos olhos. Ele sorriu e encarou o próprio reflexo na janela do táxi. Tentaria consertar as coisas, seja lá o que fosse.

* * *

_**Notas finais do capítulo**_

_O exagero faz parte da rotina de um ser apaixonado, todas as cores são mais fortes, todos os sentimentos mais ofuscantes, e toda a dor é insuportável._

___PS.: Se não você não sabe, esta fic está sendo postada em primeira mão no Nyah! com o mesmo título ;)_

_~continua~_


	10. Doçura e condescendência

_Hey, todos vocês que leem a fic, espero que saibam que ela é postada primeiramente no site Nyah! Com mesmo título e capa, as postagens aqui são sempre atrasadas!_

_Boa leitura!_

* * *

**Doçura e condescendência** 3.751 palavras

Arthur sentia-se esgotado, desistiu do banho, simplesmente trocou a roupa molhada por uma calça de pijama e se enfiou na cama, não tinha decidido o que faria, ligou o celular e estava esperando carregar para poder ter acesso a sua caixa de mensagens. Ele pensou sobre o que Morgana falou, e de fato conhecia pouco de Merlin, mas esperava que tivesse tempo, não apenas para conhecê-lo, mas para que Merlin o conhecesse também, ele queria contar suas peripécias infantis para Merlin, queria fazê-lo rir e enrugar os olhos nos cantos como sempre acontecia quando ele sorria, e agora, pensando assim, ele queria assistir Doctor Who sentado no sofá comendo pizza...

Mas os anseios se desvaneceram em uma névoa fria de insegurança, o fato de ter visto Merlin tão próximo a outro sujeito, ainda fazia seu estômago congelar.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo toque do celular, o número era desconhecido, e como Arthur não estava com humor bom o bastante, resolveu ignorar. No entanto o número estava no dial novamente em uma nova ligação, intrigado Arthur atendeu.

- Alô, aqui é Arthur.

"_É, agora eu já sei."_

Arthur não gostou daquela voz, seu corpo todo se retraiu automaticamente.

- Acho que você ligou errado.

"_Olha, não posso ter ligado errado, Merls me deu esse número, e ordenou que eu ligasse."_

- Merls?

"_Merlin. Sim, ele está indo para seu flat, deve estar chegando a qualquer momento." _

Arthur ficou totalmente perdido por alguns instantes. O silêncio dele pareceu dar permissão para o sujeito continuar.

"_Escute, Arthur, eu sou Will, prazer, bom, não, eu acho que não foi muito prazeroso, mas enfim, sou amigo de Merlin desde sempre, somos como irmãos, e... bem, eu não fiquei feliz quando ele me deixou em Ealdor... então tentei um emprego aqui, talvez eu tenha sorte em uma entrevista... o que eu quero dizer é que, seja lá o que for que você tenha pensado, eu só estava abrindo a porta, e você agiu como um babaca arrogante, ainda nem sei quem você é, mas se Merls foi capaz de sair correndo atrás de você..._ - ele deu de ombros do outro lado da linha_ - então só tente entender que eu não admito que ele seja machucado, okay? Seja você fugitivo de Azkaban ou não, eu quebro o seu pescoço."_

- Eu não sou um fugitivo de Azkaban! – Foi tudo o que Arthur conseguiu falar.

"_Ótimo, cuide dele, e tomem o tempo que precisarem... acho que tem comida nesta casa o suficiente... para... um dia?"_

- Tomar o temp... o que você está falando afinal? – Arthur fora acusado de ser fugitivo de uma prisão bruxa e agora...

"_Merls está indo até sua casa, e espero que haja uma camiseta do Arsenal para ele limpar os pés, se você quer saber."_

- Você é um tanto maluco, não é?

"_Quebre o coração de Merlin e você poderá mensurar isso! Adeus e diga a Merlin que eu liguei."_

O telefone ficou mudo do outro lado da linha, e a ligação terminou. Arthur mirou a tela escura do celular com certa surpresa. _Merlin está vindo!_ ele pensou sorrindo, porém estava com muito frio e sua cabeça latejava, ele soltou o celular de lado e, sem pensar, se afundou no edredom macio, adormecendo automaticamente

**- X -**

Merlin pagou o táxi e saiu às pressas, a chuva fraca de antes se tornou uma chuva torrencial, e o trânsito estava tão insuportável que acabou demorando a chegar ao flat de Arthur muito mais do que ele esperava, Merlin atravessou o saguão e entrou correndo no elevador que o porteiro segurava, sorrindo em agradecimento, ele pressionou o andar de Arthur, e aguardou.

Já em frente à porta do loiro, Merlin pressionou a campainha e esperou. Alguns minutos e nada, então ele apertou o botão mais demoradamente, deixando que o som da campainha se propagasse por mais tempo pelo flat, contou mentalmente até cento e vinte, pensando que seria um tempo ideal, e se não houvesse resposta começaria a ligar para o celular de Arthur, ou para Gwen, que talvez tivesse o número de Morgana, ou...

Enquanto Merlin pensava em mil outras maneiras de encontrar Arthur, a porta se abriu lentamente, um Arthur vestindo apenas calças de pijama, e com os pés descalços, pairava em frente a Merlin, as faces do loiro estavam tão vermelhas quanto a jaqueta que ele usara naquela manhã, os lábios entreabertos pareciam rachados e olhos extremamente brilhantes miravam Merlin, sem parecer que o viam de fato.

- Arthur... Arthur como você está? Eu... trouxe esses biscoitos... – Merlin disse evasivamente, quando Arthur deu um passo à frente, e simplesmente desabou nos braços dele. – Meu Deus... Arthur... o que houve? Jesus... você está queimando!

Quando ele sentiu a bochecha do loiro em contado com a sua, notou que Arthur estava hiperaquecido, provavelmente fruto de uma febre, apoiou o loiro no braço direito e entrou no flat, com a mão esquerda fechou a porta e trancou.

Lentamente dirigiu-se pelo corredor que daria no quarto de Arthur, segurando firme o loiro em seu ombro direito, Merlin estava impressionado por conseguir lembrar como chegar até o quarto, já que na noite passada o corredor era apenas um caminho escuro com a frágil luz penetrando da janela.

Eles adentraram o quarto e Merlin soltou a caixa de biscoitos sobre uma poltrona, vendo que Arthur tremia descontroladamente, Merlin fez com que ele deitasse na cama e o cobriu até o pescoço, puxando o edredom. Ele pôs a mão na testa de Arthur e constatou que não havia engano, mesmo sem um termômetro a temperatura do loiro estava muito alta.

Merlin cruzou o quarto e foi até o banheiro, dentro de um armário notou uma caixa com alguns remédios, apanhou um antitérmico e foi em direção da cozinha, lá apanhou um copo e duas garrafas pequenas de água, as levou até o quarto, abriu uma delas e despejou no copo. Ergueu Arthur suavemente, e o instigou a engolir o remédio e beber a água.

- Vamos lá... isto vai te fazer bem, sim? Consegue me ouvir, Arthur?

O loiro balançou a cabeça, e contemplou Merlin com olhos evasivos.

- Certo... ah... tome toda a água, por favor... sim... muito bem... – Merlin assistia cada reação de Arthur, concentrado nos tremores, ele precisava ajudar aquela febre a ceder, não havia como levar o loiro até o banheiro para um banho, o jeito seria tentar com compressas.

Merlin ajeitou Arthur entre os travesseiros e quando se afastou ouviu a voz grave de Arthur.

- Não vá... fique aqui... – Ele dizia com os olhos fechados. Merlin retornou até a cama e se aproximou do rosto de Arthur.

- Vou preparar alguma coisa para baixar sua febre, apenas um instante e estarei de volta, tudo bem? – Disse junto aos cabelos loiros, Arthur anuiu, e virou o rosto, parecendo muito mais frágil do que Merlin jamais imaginara vê-lo.

Merlin se dirigiu ao banheiro novamente, de lá saiu com uma toalha de rosto, que molhou e torceu direto na pia do banheiro. Ele sentou ao lado de Arthur na cama, percebeu que o outro provavelmente adormecera e ficou mais apreensivo do que antes, lutando contra seu temperamento preocupado, Merlin aderiu a toalha à testa de Arthur, enquanto fazia pequenas carícias nos cabelos dele. Ele esperou alguns minutos e virou a face da toalha, deixando a parte aquecida voltada para cima e depositando na testa de Arthur a parte ainda fria.

Merlin deixou Arthur na cama, adormecido com a toalha na testa, e procurou outra toalha úmida, uma seca e, abriu todas as portas imagináveis em busca e um novo edredom. Finalmente portador de todos os itens, ele voltou até a cama e descartou a toalha que estava na testa de Arthur, substituindo pela toalha que acabara de trazer, junto à caixa de biscoitos, ele soltou o novo edredom e a toalha seca.

Por um tempo ele observou Arthur, uma hora inteira já se passara, não havia mais tremores e a respiração era tranquila, os lábios pareciam rosados, porém um pouco ressecados. Merlin retirou a toalha úmida, e com uma toalha seca, ele enxugou a testa de Arthur, puxou o edredom e deslizou a toalha pelo peito do loiro, eliminando qualquer resquício de umidade ali, repetiu o processo por todo o corpo que foi capaz de alcançar, desprezou o edredom usado e estendeu o novo sobre o corpo de Arthur, que dormia, tranquilamente.

Merlin olhou para o relógio, era início da tarde de sábado, chovia mais fraco agora, Arthur descansava sereno, algumas horas de sono fariam bem a ele. Merlin se levantou da cama pensando em rumar para a cozinha, resolvera preparar algo para quando Arthur acordasse.

A cozinha de Arthur era algo impressionante, Merlin abriu gavetas e portas de armários embutidos, se encantou com o fogão e queria beijar algumas panelas, ou Arthur era um grande ostentador, ou sabia realmente cozinhar. Mesmo Merlin amando cozinhar, ele não tinha tempo de ir ao supermercado, deixando as compras para fazer sempre às pressas, e nunca havia um estoque, para fazer os biscoitos com Will, tiveram que ir até o supermercado comprar farinha, e até isto tinha na despensa de Arthur...

Merlin abriu uma gaveta e tirou um avental, amarrou na cintura e se olhou no reflexo que o inox da geladeira oferecia, parecendo uma criança ele abriu o refrigerador e separou alguns legumes e frango, por algum tempo ele se ocupou cortando e cozinhando, muitos minutos depois ele deixou a panela no fogo, retirou o avental, e lavava as mãos, quando uma voz soou em suas costas.

- Quem lhe deu permissão para estar na minha cozinha, _Mer_-lin? – Arthur o encarava, os braços cruzados sobre o peito ainda nu, os pés, Merlin viu imediatamente, descalços.

- Você se sente melhor? – Merlin observava minuciosamente Arthur; as bochechas não estavam mais avermelhadas, e o olhar ostentava a típica arrogância da qual Merlin já estava acostumado, se aproximando Merlin ergueu a mão até a testa de Arthur, mas a mão de Arthur encontrou a sua e a segurou firmemente, os olhos sem desviar dos de Merlin.

- Quem era aquele na sua casa?

- Quem era... o quê? Ah, era Will... ele é meu amigo...

- Você costuma abraçar seus amigos vestindo apenas cueca, _Mer-_lin?

- Arthur... eu... vamos voltar para o quarto, você está sem calçado... achei que nunca iria conseguir que aquela febre ced-

- Eu perguntei... se você sempre abraça seus amigos vestindo apenas cueca, pode responder isto?

- Posso responder, no quarto, sim? Por favor?

Arthur aprofundou sua carranca, foi até o fogão a pressionou alguns botões, em seguida saiu da cozinha dando as costas para Merlin, caminhando regiamente através do corredor, ao chegar ao quarto, pegou a caixa de biscoitos, depositou no criado mudo, e sentou na poltrona, apontou a cama para Merlin.

- Estamos no quarto. Quero respostas.

- Deus... você é sempre assim, ou o cérebro foi derretido no processo de febre?

- Meu namorado estava abraçando outro cara, vestindo apenas cueca, e eu vi isto ANTES de ter febre. LOGO, meu cérebro não estava derretido.

Merlin arregalou os olhos e engoliu seco,

- Arthur, veja bem, Will é meu amigo, somos como irmãos... eu não encontrei meu avental, entende? Não o achei em nenhum lugar, e não queria me sujar, minhas roupas ainda estão na máquina.

- Então você resolveu andar de cueca? Certo, e se você por acaso você não tivesse cueca, _Mer_-lin? Ia ser o quê? Andar nu?

- Não! Pelo amor de Deus, não... se acalme Arthur... poxa, tente entender... eu não estou tão acostumado a viver sozinho... Eu sempre tive minha mãe, especialmente essa coisa de roupa... não costumava me preocupar se estava limpa, sempre estava...

Merlin observou Arthur, os olhos estavam mais suaves, mas a boca ainda franzida demonstrava que ainda não estava convencido, ao ver o silêncio de Merlin prolongando, ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Certo, e onde entra a parte de abraçar? Você estava abraçando o cara pela cintura, Merlin... pela maldita cintura!

- Era porque eu queria sujar ele, ou constrangê-lo... Will odeia abraços, e eu o perturbo sempre com isso...

- Abraçando o tempo todo?

- Não, Arthur... Deus, não... eu faço isso às vezes, justamente porque ele odeia, é uma forma de implicar... e, enfim não tem explicação distinta, eu quis sujar ele, e constranger, então o abracei, foi isso.

Arthur se levantou e caminhou pelo quarto, Merlin não tirou o olho dele, sempre notando os pés descalços.

- Arthur, não é melhor você... – Arthur deu as costas para Merlin, e passando as mãos desoladamente pelos cabelos, o interrompeu.

- Olha, eu não gostei disso. Você abraçando outro sujeito... de cueca, Merlin? Pelo amor de Deus, de cueca? Que raios é isso de andar de cueca abraçando outro cara? Por tudo que é mais sagrado, me diga que você não beija seus amigos? Você os beija na boca, ou algo assim? Por Deus me diga que não...

Arthur virou enfrentando Merlin, os olhos úmidos e as faces com uma suave coloração, Merlin olhou o relógio sobre a mesinha.

- Arthur, não... não, Jesus, não. Nada disso... eu... eu não sou assim... eu só... eu não queria me sujar... você não sabe o estrago que eu faço quando uso farinha... – Merlin deu alguns passos e abraçou Arthur, mesmo com um pouco de relutância do loiro. – Eu não faço essas coisas, Arthur, eu sou apenas desorganizado com as minhas roupas, desculpe, eu não queria deixar você chateado...

- Não estou chateado, Merlin, eu estou com ciúmes, é muito, muito diferente.

- Com... ciúmes? Você é impossível... – Merlin segurou o rosto de Arthur e ergueu o queixo dele, esfregou o nariz levemente na maçã do rosto do loiro, e uniu seus lábios em um beijo terno.

- O que tem naquela panela?

- Uma sopa... se você quiser eu posso ficar só de cueca e servi-la para você...

- Não, Merlin, qualquer plano que eu tenha para você exclui sumariamente qualquer cueca.

Arthur sentou na cama e puxou Merlin para junto de si, colaram os lábios em um beijo urgente, saudades e várias outras emoções difíceis de definir, o desejo rapidamente oscilando voluptuosamente entre eles, com as respirações aceleradas eles trocaram carícias, enquanto Arthur deitava de costas contra o colchão, sempre mantendo Merlin grudado a ele. Em um rápido movimento, Arthur puxou as blusas de Merlin de uma só vez pela cabeça, e começou a tirar as calças do moreno.

Merlin começou a distribuir beijos ao longo do peito de Arthur, mordiscando os mamilos e continuou descendo, inegavelmente de encontro ao umbigo, onde rodou a língua luxuosamente, beijando, mordendo e incendiando o loiro, ele ergueu o rosto e analisou a expressão permissiva de Arthur, então continuou sua trilha de beijos úmidos, deixando um rastro de fogo por onde passava. Arthur já segurava os cabelos de Merlin com uma mão, a outra descansava nos ombros do moreno.

Merlin depositou um beijo no osso ilíaco de Arthur, e deslizou a língua em direção ao pênis que se destacava da virilha apontando para o teto, a ereção evidente clamava por atenção e Merlin não deixou por desejar.

Ele escorregou a língua na lateral do membro e lambeu o contorno, rodando a língua sensualmente na base, enquanto pressionava os dedos nas coxas de Arthur, deixando ali uma marca avermelhada, ele já iniciara isto outra vez, e dessa iria terminar, recuou alguns centímetros e encarou Arthur que segurava o lábio inferior entre os dentes com olhos turvos de desejo, Merlin voltou os olhos para o pênis e apreciou uma gota brilhante que se formava ali na ponta, ele abriu a boca, deixando o membro escorregar lentamente, depois o retirou devagar, empurrando com a ponta da língua, forçando direto na cabeça, com os dedos, Merlin empurrou o prepúcio deixando visível a glande rosada, e mordeu com suavidade, deslizou raspando os dentes na pele lisa exposta do membro rígido, e em seguida cobrindo automaticamente com o calor dos lábios macios, depois tornando a resvalar o mais profundamente possível, até que seu nariz aspirou o cheiro íntimo de Arthur, e o pênis palpitou contra o fundo da sua garganta.

- Ah, pooooorra... Merliiin... isso... hnnnnnnng...

Merlin repetia os movimentos sem pressa, enquanto Arthur perdia a mente progressivamente, ele embrenhou os dedos nos cabelos escuros e sedosos os puxando firmemente, Arthur tentava com todas suas forças controlar os instintos que gritavam para que ele impulsionasse os quadris freneticamente em direção à boca de Merlin, no entanto, não precisava se preocupar com isso, o peso de Merlin sobre ele o mantinha ostensivamente colado ao colchão.

- Merlin... porra... isso é tão... oh caralho...

A cada nova manobra de Merlin, Arthur se sentia mole, desconexo, cada vez mais entregue, tudo o que sabia era que a boca do moreno era a coisa mais incrível que já existiu.

Merlin permaneceu em movimento, a cabeça subindo e descendo gloriosamente, os lábios se chocando contra a pélvis perfumada de Arthur, enquanto o próprio pênis descansava dolorido, a eventual fricção contra os lençóis era enlouquecedora.

- Oh porra... só mais um pouco... owww... Merlin...

Os gemidos de Arthur lançando fisgadas inebriantes nos testículos de Merlin, deixando seu membro em chamas, as unhas curtas de Arthur arranhando seu ombro e os dedos firmes da outra mão causando um frenesi necessitado a cada novo puxão nos cabelos negros, o orgasmo se formando gradativamente, englobando seus sentidos, Merlin sentia-se à beira do clímax.

- Por favor, hnnnngg... siiim... Deus, Merlin... mais...

Atendendo aos pedidos veementes de Arthur, Merlin acelerou as investidas, a mandíbula dolorida, e os olhos lacrimejantes, porém nada disso ele sentia, estava focado em fazer Arthur gozar longamente em sua boca. Ele deslizou uma última vez o pênis pela garganta, sugou magistralmente, foi quando finalmente sentiu todo o corpo de Arthur enrijecer embaixo dele, o gosto de Arthur inundou sua boca.

Arthur murmurava sons incompreensíveis, ele segurava os cabelos de Merlin fortemente, manipulando a cabeça de Merlin pela primeira vez, após todo o fluxo ter sido engolido, Merlin se afastou suavemente, ele mordeu a coxa de Arthur e empurrou a própria mão de encontro ao seu pênis.

O tesão tornava tudo urgente, Merlin sentia que poderia explodir a qualquer momento, e só precisava de alguns golpes, ajoelhado entre as pernas de Arthur, ele começou a masturbar-se, mas fora interrompido repentinamente.

- O que está fazendo? – Perguntou Arthur, os olhos desfocados e as palavras rosnadas como se estivesse com raiva retida.

- Ah... Deus Arthur, eu só preciso... – Merlin tentou soltar as mãos do aperto de Arthur, o pênis duro e pesado entre eles, mas Arthur o retia, sem deixar que Merlin se movesse.

- Sim, você quer gozar, _Mer-_lin...? – Arthur falou lambendo a saliva que Merlin tinha no queixo, escorregando a língua pela linha da mandíbula do moreno e depositando uma mordida ardente na orelha dele.

- Eu... sim... me deixe... ah-Arthur, puta merda...

A discrepância entre eles era alucinante: enquanto Arthur tinha os membros relaxados e o olhar saciado, Merlin era uma massa em autocombustão, um metro e oitenta e três centímetros de lamentos, implorando e necessitado.

Com uma mão Arthur segurava as duas mãos de Merlin, a outra pousada no peito do moreno, o empurrando para evitar contato com o pênis duro e latejante que pairava exigente entre ambos.

- Arthur... o que... o que você está fazendo... isso... Ah-Arthur...

Arthur beijou o ombro de Merlin e mordeu o mamilo, deixando-o descontrolado.

– Porra, Arthur... isso não é justo

- Merlin disse, dentes cerrados, a impaciência explícita tanto quanto o desejo, ele já não implorava mais, pois era orgulhoso o bastante, e também porque não conseguia reunir palavras suficientes para formar sequer uma frase.

- Não é justo, uh? E você abraçando caras, vestido apenas uma cueca, _Mer_-lin? Isto é justo? – Arthur disse mordaz, tão próximo ao ouvido de Merlin, que se ele se concentrasse poderia gozar com o timbre da voz... era tão urgente e... _ferida?_

- Arthur... eu... me perdoe... eu não poderia imaginar... Deus Arthur... – Ele se jogou contra Arthur o beijando apaixonadamente, serpenteou uma mão na nuca e com a outra segurou tenso os cabelos loiros, tentando ignorar o membro que exigia ser saciado, ele abriu a boca, promovendo uma bagunça de lábios e línguas, pressionando os rostos unidos tanto quanto possível.

- Não vai mais acontecer... eu juro... me perdoe, sim?

Arthur deu um puxão nos cabelos escuros, correspondendo ao beijo de forma majestosa, lentamente ele soltou a mão de Merlin e deslizou a sua própria em contato com o pênis do moreno, o manipulando suavemente, com cuidado para não desgrudar os lábios, Arthur empurrou Merlin em direção à cama, fazendo com que o moreno se deitasse, e assim ele segurou as mãos de Merlin no alto da cabeça e desceu o rosto de encontro a virilha dele, esfregou a bochecha sentindo a umidade que já se formava no cume do pênis.

- Você vai gozar quando eu deixar... é a sua punição por andar por aí sendo todo amigável... eu ainda não me esqueci da sua amizade com Mordred...

- Arthur... Jesus... eu não...

Arthur passou o queixo na ponta do pênis de Merlin, o atrito da barba por fazer de dois dias enviaram faíscas por todo o corpo do moreno.

- Arthur, por favor, me deixe... porfavorporfavor... eu vou gozar a qualquer momento, apenas...

- Apenas o que, _Mer_-lin? Você quer gozar? Talvez eu seja bom... e você Merlin? Você será bom?

- Sim, sim, porra Arthur sim, qualquer coisa, continue esfregando seu rosto ao lado do meu pau... – A voz de Merlin era profunda e necessitada.

- Seu pau? Ele me pertence agora... este lindo pau rosado e duro... sim, Merlin, goze...

O hálito morno de Arthur era tudo o que Merlin tinha, ele jogou o quadril de encontro ao rosto do loiro ao mesmo tempo em que Arthur roçou sua mandíbula áspera contra o membro sensível, não precisou de mais nada, Merlin gritou, enquanto afundava na emoção que se apoderava dele, em ondas de tremores e arrebatamento, ele sentiu a boca de Arthur contra a sua, em um beijo possessivo.

**- X -**

Minutos depois ambos olhavam o teto, Arthur sorria satisfeito, quando Merlin sentou repentinamente na cama.

- Eu fiz sopa para você! Cuidei de você e você me agradece com negação, como se fosse um maldito dominador, Arthur!

- Foi muito doce da sua parte, fazer a sopa... mas não sou um dominador... eu fui apenas...

- Condescendente... muito condescendente e autoritário!

- Você gostou.

- Bem... CRISTO A SOPA! Esqueci no fogo!

- Merlin, você é o pior cozinheiro que já caminhou sobre a face da terra... eu programei o tempo de cozimento, salvei a sopa, e graças a mim o balanço da natureza está estabelecido.

- Vê como você soa arrogante? Altivo, exibido, pretensioso...

- Cale a boca, _Mer-_lin.

Arthur puxou Merlin cobrindo a boca do moreno com um beijo terno, e sorrindo presunçosamente, sem Merlin perceber.

* * *

_~continua~_

_Todos os meus mais profundos agradecimentos para **Sheilinha**, por me dar dicas iluminadas que tem me ajudado muito a construir a estória... todo meu mais profundo amor para você_


End file.
